Demons Don't Pity
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: Rin Kagamine had died saving her little sister, Kaai Yuki, now living in heaven she gets into some trouble, and ends up with her life in the hands of a demon. What if that demon... was it possible? The same demon sent to kill her possibly... like her? T for violence, and other possible content!
1. Dead

Kagami: This story will be uploaded every Sunday!

Oh and, have a happy time reading!

I don't own vocaloid.

* * *

"Onee-chan! Wet's pway outside!" my little sister, Yuki, smiled.

I am Rin Kagamine, and I am actually happy to have a little sister.

"Ok Yuki, " I smiled "Let's go play!"

Me, and my little sister ran outside to play in newly fallen snow. It was almost Christmas,the happiest time of the year. Or at least in my opinion!

"Oh no!" my sister shouted, seeing that there was twigs, and dried up leaves in the snow "Snow is dwirty,"

"Well it hasn't been that long since fall, and dad's been too lazy to rake the leaves," I reminded.

"It's owkay! There's clean snow over dere!" My sister shouted.

I didn't bother looking, and continued my quest to build a good looking snowman, unlike the failure of last year.

I heard a car honk a few time, and looked over to see what was going on.

A truck was going very fast, and a little girl was crouched down trying to get as much snow from the road as possible.

My eyes widened, my sister was going to get hit by a car in a matter of seconds.

By that thought, I was halfway over to her.

My sister could die from the impact!

By that I was inches from grabbing her hood.

Then it happened.

Crashing in, and hitting me instead of her. I pushed her aside to nearly dodge the truck.

(A/N: I am pretty much taking lyrics from Kagerou Days)

Blood dripping everywhere, and choking my smell of air, I just can't take it!

Some people called me stupid after that, and others called me a hero.

How do I know?

I'm not human. Not any more at least.

I am an Angel, but kind low leveled.

Confused?

Meh, once you die, and go on heaven's tour you'd get it.

Just don't choose the lady guide, she talks to much.

I sighed at my new position, stuck in heaven wearing a white dress, and a halo. It's kinda like school, no one likes the new kid.

I found myself walking around for a bit, it was more like Earth than I thought!

"Rin!?"

I turned to see a blue haired boy with a scarf around his neck. The all to famous scarf of Kaito!

"Hi Kaito!" I smiled.

"What happened!?" he asked, being way to worried.

"Got hit by a truck," I sighed.

"Poor Rin!" Kaito gasped, holding his face in pure horror.

"Well at least my boyfriend didn't get drunk, and hang me by a scarf," I snickered.

"Hey! Meiko did it all the time, I just happened to have died that one time…" Kaito said nervously.

Suddenly a blue flower popped into his hand. Magic!

"Woah! We can do that!?" I asked in amazement, taking the blue flower.

"Yeah," He said simply, wondering what i'd do "Pretty much make anything you want if your determined,"

I held out my hands.

"I DEMAND A HAM SANDWICH!" I shouted.

Sadly, the sandwich of my choice was no where to be found.

"Oh, I forgot your still new here. You haven't earned that power yet. Sorry," Kaito smiled innocently "But nice try,"

I knew him better.

"You wanted to see me embarrass myself!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the stupid boy.

"No," Kaito said, acting out something you'd see in one of my sister's cartoons when one kid acts dumb, "How about you meet some friends of mine?"

"Sure, where are they?" I asked, calming down a little bit.

"By the food court, maybe you could get a ham sandwich!" Kaito laughed.

I pouted, crossed my arms, and headed to the food court. Kaito happily walked behind me.

Yeah there's a food court in heaven, it isn't that different from Earth! We just don't have taco bell, and the ground is a cloud.

"Miku! Gumi! Luka!" Kaito shouted, earning a few waves from a purple table.

We walked over, and sat down.

"Oh? A new kid? She died quite young! Poor child!" a lady with long pink hair sighed.

"She's got no powers yet, of course she's new," a girl with long teal pigtails laughed.

"Miku! Don't be rude!" the pink haired girl snapped.

"sorry Luka," Miku apologized.

"not to me," Luka said, crossing her arms.

"Right, sorry Blondie," Miku apologized again.

"It's Rin," I corrected.

"nice to meet 'cha Rinny!" the green haired girl, obviously Gumi, smiled.

"so do we have guard duty today?" Kaito asked, suddenly eating watermelon slice shaped ice cream.

"yeah, around Tokyo. There was a demon attack on troupe 117," GUmi said with a bored expression.

"ah, well let's get it over with. Place must be crawling with them now," Miku sighed, standing up.

"Oh, well we have to get going now, Rin. See you later," Luka smiled apologetically, also following Miku up.

"I can't come?" I asked wanting to take a trip to Earth.

"Sorry Rin, but it's to dangerous for you," Kaito apologized, walking away with the rest of them.

Please! I can handle a simple demon! Especially the non-humanoid type! right!?

I quietly followed them over to however you get to earth, of course it's a door.

I walked right over to the Entrance door of earth, and opened it right up after they left. I stared at the face of Tokyo, and allowed my wings to appear on my back as I stepped out into the open. Wings are removable, not by taking them off though. Just making them invisible.

Finally, I started the descent to earth.

Happy to see no danger I didn't try to hide behind the clouds like I was told on the tour.

That was a horrible mistake. I ended up encountering a demon, and getting bitten on the shoulder.

"Rin!" I suddenly heard, before starting to plummet to Earth.

Demon bites can be poisonous, they can paralyze you, or they can turn you into a demon.

DANG IT! I haven't been in heaven for one day, and i'm already causing trouble.

I looked up -with all the strength i had left- to see Kaito run the demon through with a sword.

I couldn't move, my wings had disappeared, and the bite had obviously paralyzed me. Even in death, I'm probably an idiot.

I landed face first in some guy's back yard. Paralyzed all I could do was wait for the person to come home.

* * *

... Unknown pov.

I walked into the throne room, looking up to our leader, Master Akaito.

Master Akaito shows no mercy, and despises the angels. He of course would take any chance to exterminate one.

"Heaven has shone a weakness on Earth," Master Akaito chuckled "exterminate it,"

I bowed "as you wish," turning to Earth's door, I walked onto the road, and started to make my way to a poor saps' back yard. Hope he can explain all the blood on his grass.

I jumped over the fence, and stared at the un-moving angel.

Weak. Paralyzed.

This will be easy.

"what's going on?" I suddenly heard. Turning, I realized the human was home.

"well, me, and my friend here were in the woods behind your house. Seems as If a bear attacked our camp while I was gone. My friend was was bitten, and I stumbled upon your house. Seemed smart at the time to get help," I lied, sticking my hands in my pockets. I was an expert at it by now.

"sounds terrible! I'll call an ambulance!" the human gasped.

"no!" I shouted, earning a shocked face from the human, I calmed down "she just needs to rest, I'll be taking her home,"

"well your more than welcome to stay here! I don't think she'll get to far," the human offered.

"if you insist, but I have a feeling we won't be staying long," I sighed. Knowing how persistent humans are.

It's fine, the master can wait.

I picked up the weakened angel, and followed the human to the guest room. There I set her down, and waited impatiently in the living room.

I turned on the Tv. It seemed as if humans always interrupt when you just start getting comfortable.

"she should be fine, the bites pretty small, and she wasn't bleeding," the human informed me as he walked into the room.

"good, I was worried," I lied.

"so, I never got your name," the human smiled, joining me on the couch.

"it's Len," I said to the annoying human.

"cool name! I'm Oliver!" Oliver introduced

"hm," I acknowledged.

"well sorry to say I'm out of rooms, so you can sleep here on the couch. But hey, you get to watch tv for as long as you want," Oliver smiled, walking away.

Selfish.

I watched Tv until I was sure he was asleep -around three hours later-, and then made my way to the Angel's room.

She was sleeping. How stupid of her.

Why?

This could happen.

I pointed my sword to her throat.

She looked so helpless with her fate in my hands, I almost pitied her.

Helpless, young, and naive.

Sadly, there's no pity in hell.

* * *

Kagami: dun dun dun! Read the next chapter to find out what happens.


	2. Fallen

Kagami: meh, I'll upload early I can't wait!

I'm listening to an awesome song, but idk the name :P

Randomness.

I don't own vocaloid

I also don't own "Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~"

The translyrics are by: B-san… I think.

…**Len pov**

I pointed my sword to her throat.

She looked so helpless with her fate in my hands, I almost pitied her.

Helpless, young, and naive.

Sadly, there's no pity in hell.

Suddenly a splitting headache hit me like a brick.

I dropped my sword, and grabbed my head. Darn…

I closed my eyes, trying to control the headache.

Just complications…

Opening my eyes, I looked down, to pick up the sword.

To my surprise it wasn't there.

I chuckled, looking at the Angel who now hid in the corner with the sword in her hands.

"Doesn't that burn?" I asked, actually curious on my part "holding a demonic sword like that, it's mere presence should weaken you,"

"it's just a sword," she said, panic in her eyes as she seemed to be trying hard to stay standing, but it wasn't the sword affecting her legs, it looked as if they were hard to move. That means she hasn't fully recovered.

"How about you give me that, and I will kill you painlessly," I smirked, straightening up.

"Never," she said.

"Well, you're sure persistent," I chuckled.

"I'll… I can kill you at any second!" she threatened, moving closer to the door.

"With that? You're so naïve! That's like trying to break a tree with paper. No effect," I said.

How interesting. She started to recover quite quickly, and she doesn't seem effected by the sword in any way. Strange.

"Tell me, how long have you been an Angel exactly?" I asked, just for the heck of it.

.RIN POV.

What's with this guy? One minute he's about to kill me, next he's asking me weird questions!

"Maybe a day, or two. I don't know what time it is," I answered.

Why not? This won't bring him an advantage… right?

"Interesting…" he said.

I lowered the sword a bit, in my defense it was really heavy.

"Hm? Maybe it does affect you," the demon thought out loud.

I shook my head "It's heavy,"

"you're weak," he said simply.

How offensive!

"How did you die?" he asked.

"What's with the questions?" I asked.

"Just interested," he answered, leaning on the wall "now answer my question,"

"I was playing outside with my little sister; she wandered in front of a truck that was speeding. I pushed her out of the way, but I was hit instead," I explained.

I don't need to be telling him anything…

"Bet the idiot was texting, never liked that stuff," He sighed, "Whatever, it's been a nice chat, but I have to kill you,"

Yeah, nice talk!

I held the sword up high.

I don't think I can stand a chance though…

"W-what kind of demon are you?" I asked, hoping for some time to spare. I could think of an escape plan…

He looked super annoyed.

"Listen, I got a job to finish. Give me my sword, I promise it'll be quick," he ordered.

"Answer my question!" I yelled.

That didn't help at all! He just looked really pissed off. He walked right up to me, and tried snatching the sword away.

I moved it away though.

"Alright, you're really annoying," He sighed.

"Sorry for not wanting to die!" I shouted.

Suddenly he ended up grabbing his head again.

I took this chance to actually get out of the house. Out the door, into the hall, through the living room, outside, and ready to fly.

Wings out, and visible.

Of course, of course I should have ran a little farther.

"Unholy bow…" the depressed voice echoed into the night, and an arrow skimmed my arm.

I grabbed my shoulder, sure it wasn't a deep wound, but it stung.

I thought you couldn't actually feel pain in death.

I looked up. Two depressed looking demons were in the air.

"Three winged devils…" they said.

Three…?

Suddenly I was pushed to the ground, and a burning pain started at my back.

…**.LEN POV…**

My headache subsided, and I heard a scream that could break glass.

Running outside to see what was going on, I saw Sonika with Gumi in the air. They were snickering, and pointing toward the horrifying seen. Miku was pulling out Rin's feathers.

Wait… weren't they angels last time I checked? What in hell happened?

"Hey!? What do you think you're doing!?" I asked Miku.

She looked over her shoulder, pausing her merciless deed. She looked depressed.

"You took too long, master Akaito is disappointed in you, Len," she said, turning back to pull more feathers.

"Go back, and tell him I'll finish my job!" I ordered.

Miku took to the air with Gumi, and Sonika. They flew away, and took my sword from the trembling Angel.

"I told you to let me kill you quickly, look at the torcher you went through," I sighed, looking at the small, drooping wings on her back.

I put a foot on her back, and lifted the sword.

Just as the sword started coming down, the splitting head ach came back.

Why? Every time I plan on killing her, BAM! Instant head ach.

My arm fell to my side, as the other held my head.

Ya know what? I don't care! I'm done with her, I just don't care.

She's weird, she's naïve, and she's different.

Master Akaito can send whoever he wants, but I can't do it.

I started to walk away, but out of curiosity I turned to see if anyone else had saw. I always forget to kill anyone who saw.

I saw no one, all I saw was a weeping angel using all her strength to stand, and keep her wings invisible.

I started walking away once more. Then I saw a guy driving a truck, with a phone in his hand.

Hey, he'd be dead sometime or another, right?

Following it, I raised my finger just a little. This caused a bump in the road to form. Any bystander would have saw the truck suddenly jerk to the right, and crash into a house. Bursting in flames, the man couldn't escape.

Serves him right.

I smirked at the flame, and continued to walk in that direction.

Suddenly I heard someone panting behind me.

Looking over I saw the angel.

Wow, she's stupid.

"Ya know, the smart thing to do would be to get away from the guy who tried to kill you," I said.

"I'm not… trying to get near you," she gasped "My old house is this way,"

"You think that's a good idea?" I asked "What will your family think when they see you? 'oh my daughters alive! Family reunion!'?"

She paused.

"I guess not," she said, looking back.

"Just go back to heaven," I ordered.

"I can't," she muttered.

"What was that? I think you need to speak up," I teased.

"I can't," she said louder "I can't fly,"

… I looked up. Heaven lost an angel then.

"guess there's only one choice then," I smirked.

"w-what's that?" she asked, worryingly glancing at sword still in my hand.

"We can make a little deal," I chuckled.

"What kind of deal?" she asked.

"If you reject, you'll be on the run from millions of blood thirsty demons. If you agree, you'll be protected, but in exchange you do what I say," I explained.

"But what will I have to do?" she asked.

"what sounds better?" I asked.

She went quiet, in thought.

"well?" I nudged.

She turned to me, and held out a hand "deal,"

I smirked "close your eyes,"

"Why?"

"it's how we make deals in hell,"

"Oh…" she said, slightly confused.

Naïve girl.

I tilted her chin up and pressed my lips to hers. She didn't resist at first, going along naively. As I pulled away slowly, a light fled from her lips. No, I'm not new to this, and I know the correct term. A soul fled. I held it up, it was the usual soul. Not different in any way really. It should have been different though. No way my sword's presence couldn't have affected her. There must be something small, in the core of the round light.

She stood dumbfounded, staring at the soul.

I pulled out a small white sack, and put the soul in it.

Usually though, if I made a deal, I'd come back after a few years for the soul. Usually I'd put it in a black sack, and just send them away for eternal damnation and punishment.

"what's going to happen to it…?" she asked.

"I'm going to keep it," I smirked "And that also makes you my property,"

"Property!? That wasn't in the deal!" she shouted.

"Ah, but you already made the deal. It's too late to turn back now,"

"So what now?" she asked, looking around to see the rising sun.

"easy, we go to the forest," I said, starting to walk away.

"Why th- what happened!?" she suddenly gasped, staring at the crash.

"Just some guy texting in his truck. He can text whenever he want's where he's going," I sighed.

"Oh… w-well why the forest?" she asked, continuing to stare at the scene.

"it's where I live," I explained "not all demons live in hell,"

She was quiet for the time being. More concentrated on avoiding the shadows that made the forest eerier than usual.

As we arrived, she seemed very surprised at the look.

"It's just a house," I reminded "what did you think? It was going to be a big spooky mansion? Or a cave?"

"No!" she said defensively, "just a little less… normal,"

I chuckled "allow me to show you around,"

We walked inside.

I showed her my living room, which held a flat screen TV, and was –in my opinion at least- finely furnished. The kitchen, which was –in her words- shiny. The dining room, which held a ten person table, and seats with carvings of any usual demon symbol. Then I showed her where the bathroom was, the bedrooms, and the one room she wasn't allowed in.

The portal room.

Yeah, horrible name. big deal. I didn't make it up.

"You should get some rest," I suggested "I'll wake you up when dinner is ready,"

I opened the door to her room for her, "If you can't sleep there's a music box. Not sure if it will help, but it seems to help humans,"

…**RIN POV**

I closed the door to my room… what the hell did I get myself into?

I walked over to the music box, and decided to find out what it plays.

I turned the nob a few times, and opened it.

_There was a fallen, and wingless angel_

_And her only hope was in the hands of the Devil_

_She never knew that the promise she made_

_Would eventually destroy everything she hoped for_

… is this a coincidence? Or meant for me to hear?!

I stuffed all my worries in my pocket, and decided to look around a bit.

Looking into the closet, I found nothing except for one box.

Looking at it, I saw a note.

I picked it up, and opened it.

_**Just because I'm sure one day a girl will be stranded in this house, **_

_**With nothing but the outfit she came in**_

_**Good luck,**_

_**SeeU**_

I opened the box

There was an outfit, as expected.

There were short, white shorts. And a kind of white shirt that ended a couple inches above the stomach. It went a bit up the neck, and had no sleeves. There was a tie, but it was attached to the shirt along with it. Also, there were also a kind of boot that went all the way to the thigh, and a pair of white gloves.

I guess I could wear that tomorrow…

I turned toward the bed, and crawled in. I was, in fact, very tired by now, and fell asleep in seconds.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Kagami: Happy early Christmas! Enjoy your early-to-update present ^_^


	3. Dinner

Kagami: ah! I forgot to say the last chapter that the outfit Rin found was from Black Vow

Oh yeah, I might change the name of this story!

We'll see after this chapter, and you can tell me what 'cha think!

Oh, and due to lack of male vocaloids, I took a trip to the fanloid wikia! Happy reading!

I don't own vocaloid.

…

"Hey… wake… Hey!" something was pushing me.

I sat up "Five more minutes, please…"

"it's dinner time," the voice said.

I yawned, and forced my eyes to adjust to the light.

That's right… I'm in the demon's house! Len… I think that was his name.

I looked at him, he looked annoyed.

"I'm coming…" I muttered, climbing out of bed.

We walked out of the room, and into the dining room. There, I saw four people.

"Guys, let me introduce you to…" Len trailed off, and looked at me.

"Rin," I finished.

"Yeah, Rin," he corrected himself "Rin, gray hair idiot with the alcohol is Dell. White hair guy, who looks like a girl, is Piko. Blonde kid, who also looks like a girl, is Lui. Finally the monochrome guy is Kageito," Len then leaned to my ear "Don't let them know what you are, they'd snitch," he whispered.

"Hi…" I said, forcing a smile.

"Hello, Rin-chan," Piko smiled.

"They're demons like me, except more like the goody-toe-shoes. They just scare people," Len explained "Take a seat anywhere you like,"

I sat next to Len, being he was the only one I could currently trust… at least a little.

"Hey, I haven't seen this 'Rin' girl around the demon academy, what's her classes? Or is she one of those who stay young, but are literally a thousand years old?" Lui asked, taking a bite of the strange food on his plate.

I looked in front of me.

"Where's my food?" I asked, not allowing Lui to get an answer.

"What do yo- Kageito! Put that scarf thing in another room!" Len ordered.

"Maybe if you gave it its own plate of food it wouldn't have to steal others'," Kageito muttered.

Suddenly, a black, hand-shaped… thing; just flew infront of my face.

"Eee-," I hopped back a bit, surprised by the sudden… again what the heck is that!?

"See, it's trying to apologize, let it stay will ya Len?" Kageito pleaded.

"Whatever… just grab her an apple or something," Len sighed, playing with whatever he had in his bowl.

The hand looking thing suddenly moved away, and came back with an apple. It gave me a pat on the head before returning to Kageito.

"So, what kind of demons are you guys?" I asked, biting into the sweet apple.

"Well, I'm a shadow demon," Kageito explained.

"I don't really have a specific name… I mess with electricity," Piko explained.

"I'm… a…" Lui trailed off, blushing slightly "I guess I'm kinda…"

"He can turn into a girl enough said!" Dell finally spoke up, wiping some alcohol off his face "I don't have a name, I'm uh… as you say… neutral. No powers. I just run around causing trouble,"

"So what's Len?" I asked.

"You don't know? He's one of the most famous demons ever! He was BORN demon!" Piko gasped.

"In so, he's a mix of two special kinds of demons, a soul catcher, and a dream eater," Kagaito explained.

Len nodded, taking another bite of his… I guess dreams.

"Usually, a dream eater would take away the color from a person's eyes a bit after they promise to give all their dreams. Instead, he takes their souls! Leaving them dead," Piko said in awe.

"Big deal! People die every day," Dell said, eating what seemed to be chicken wings now.

"So what kind of demon are you?" Lui asked.

"I'm a uh…" I trailed off… I don't know what to say! I can't say I'm an angel, right?

"She's a raven," Len said.

"Oh, those are the best at killing angels! They dye their wings white, and trick them into thinking their looking for demons, then BAM! Dead angel!" Dell yelled in pure excitement.

"Y-yeah!" I stuttered.

That sounded awful!

"Wait, no one answered my question!" Lui said, remembering his question from before.

"She doesn't attend the academy," Len explained "now shut up,"

"She graduated?" Kageito asked.

"She never attended," Len explained further.

"woah," Dell said "I've never seen anyone to get away with no-,"

Suddenly a door slammed, and a tiny voice was heard.

"Kageito!"

Next thing you know, Kageito was on the floor.

Yet, I didn't see anything that was capable of pushing him down.

"Seriously! Give me my hamster!" the voice shouted again.

"Rei! No way! Get off!" Kageito.

"Who is Rei?" I asked Len.

"Kageito's little brother," Len answered "They always fight, at least one of them isn't in the house by the time the day is older,"

"You mean they kick each other out?" I asked.

"Yeah, no help Rei is afraid of the dark, and Kageito hates the light," Len added.

"How o-," I started.

"Rei is still five, maybe six, and doesn't seem to be aging normally," he answered "And he can disappear, in case you haven't figured that out,"

Well that explains the lack of a four-year old child in the room.

"Hey… who's this?" suddenly, in front of my a boy appeared on the tabled; A finger pointing at my face.

"That's Rin," Kagaito answered, getting back to his feet, and making sure those things were ok.

Rei narrowed his eyes, leaning in a bit to try, and observe me.

"he's kinda cute," he finally said after an awkward stare.

Suddenly Rei was lifted up by Kageito.

"We'll on that note I'll be taking Rei home," he said, forcing a smile as he started carrying Rei out of the room by his collar.

"Well, that's your cue guys, get out," Len sighed.

"What, why!?" Dell yelled, smashing a beer bottle onto the table.

"Because when he's gone, stuff like that happens!" Len yelled, going after the beer with a paper towel.

Lui, and Piko started dragging the furious Dell away.

I stood up, and walked over to the mess of glass.

"Need any help with the glass?" I asked.

"No, just get away! I don't need you getting hurt, I have enough bothers to deal with," he said, obviously grumpy "Just go to bed,"

"I'm not t-,"

"I said, go. To. Bed!" that, I could tell, was an order.

I ran to my room, and started going to bed.

….

Kagami: Should I have Rin 'under cover' at demon academy?

I'm pretty sure the name won't be changing, but still leave suggestions!

This chapter pretty much introduced all of the characters that will defiantly be in later chapters, and explained a few of the major, and not-so-major demon types.

Lui: I… hate… you… *shaking furiously*

Oh Lui, you girly, girly boy ^_^

Lui: … your worse… than Oliver…


	4. Nightmares

Kagami: ok, so I've been way busy lately!

Lui: you've been playing minecraft, and avoiding homework!

Shut up.

Ok, so I saw a trailer to a new movie coming out sometime this year called 'Mama' it's PG13, and I'm counting the seconds for when it comes out! It looked really good, and my friends were talking about it, too.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

I woke up on my own today. It was only six o'clock, and any sensible person would have went back to bed. I'm not sensible. Sitting up, I started to look around the house. No one seemed awake. I could check Len's room to see. No, I shouldn't. Or should I? Invasion of privacy? Never heard the word.

I walked through the almost endless looking –in the dark at least- hallway, and to the door of Len's room. I didn't knock, I just went for the door handle.

Then… it opened on its own. No, something opened it for me. Or someone. Or a demon.

"What do you want?" it asked.

"I woke up, and I wondered if you did too," I said truthfully.

"I don't sleep," it said "no one actually has to in the afterlife. It's actually boring. You can't dream in the afterlife,"

"oh," I said simply, glancing into the everyday room of the average teenage boy.

Guess hell isn't all that different from the world either.

"Rin," it said simply, obtaining my attention.

Then, suddenly. Out of the blue.

It kissed me.

…wait…what!?

Suddenly, I had sat right back up in my bed again. Quicker this time, in a hurry. It was a dream… wait… I thought angels, and demons can't dream… was it all a dream? Am I not dead? If I run out that door will I see my family again!? I took the chance, and ran out the door to my bedroom. Yet, looking to the right I saw the endless looking hallway again.

The door to Len's room, also.

Well… monkey see monkey do. I was at Len's door again, reaching for the nob. I touched it this time. I turned it this time. I saw Len sleeping this time. That's right… it was all a dream. That's all. I started to leave.

"Rin?" I tired voice asked.

Pausing my action, I looked back to the now awake Len.

"sorry did I wake you up?" I asked.

"no, I wasn't sleeping at all. I don't enjoy sleeping all that much. What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

"somewhat," I said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Then he stood, and walked over to me. Suddenly, he poked my forehead.

"Ow what was that for!?" I asked, not that the poke had caused me much pain.

"well… Rin. I'm offended! A simple dream like that, any fourteen year old girl could have. I've seen it many times before. Not with me, of course. Yet, that's a bit off topic. In any case, a simple kiss from me caused you to wake up in a terror! Do you really look down on me so much?" he asked, suddenly smirking like an idiot.

"well… yes. I kind of do," I said, truthfully.

"you may say that, but your dreams don't," he smirked again.

"How can you even tell that!?" I asked.

"I'm a dream eater. Consider your dream eaten," he said.

"what!? A simple touch to the head, and you ate my dream!?" I asked, feeling as if someone had just gone through my diary.

"No, not before viewing it, and a few other dreams I didn't see last time we had contact," he shrugged.

"oh yes I can. Think of me as a dream catcher a scared little girl would put up in her room," he said, pointing a finger to a dream catcher on his own wall "it stores dreams, but won't take them away unless you actually touch it,"

"so you're a giant dream catcher?" I asked.

"yes, but I don't store them, I prefer to eat them," he shrugged, heading back over to his bead "in any case, I was offended! That means a punishment is in order," then he looked at me "how about making a nightmare become reality?"

…

Kagami: Ok, so I'm ending it here, but I will try uploading tomorrow, too! AKA: Monday, the one day I shouldn't write a chapter. To bad for me!

I hope you enjoyed this short one, next chapter will be much longer, and in such a shorter time, too!


	5. Woods

Kagami: I know I just made a chapter Monday, and I promised to make one tuesday, but I never realized how late homework would get me.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

"how about making a nightmare become reality?"

"Um… I think I could live without that, thank you. So if you'll excuse me…" I said, starting to leave once more.

"But I didn't excuse you," he said.

"then I excuse myself," I said, starting to walk away, closing the door along with me.

Suddenly though, the door stopped short. Turning to it I noticed a foot had stopped it. His foot. Looking up now, I saw the smirking face of the demon. Crap.

"remember _angel,_ I own you, and your soul," he said, playfully waving the small white sack containing my soul in front of my face before putting in back in his pocket,

Then his face got closer, and closer, and-

_Ding Dong_

Saved by the bell!

Silently thanking god, I ran to the front door. Just to see a smug-looking Kageito.

"Hello Rin-chan!" he smiled "is Len home at this hour?"

"Yes, he's in his room," I answered, moving away from the door.

"Thanks," Akaito said simply, walking down the hallway, and to Len's room.

I decided to follow him, why not? I'm defiantly not sleepy anymore, and I'm curious of why Akaito is here. So I walked over to the door, that unfortunately closed as soon as I got near. Why so secretive?

Sighing, I walked off.

What could I actually do? I guess I could watch TV, but that's no fun. I could go outside, too… that sounds nice.

…Len Pov

"Hello Kageito," I sighed as my monochrome friend walked into the room.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the others… but Rin isn't a demon. Is she?" he asked.

"what makes you say that?" I asked, clearly underestimating his mind.

"She, and her little sister liked to play in the woods a bit before it got dark. I recognized her shadow," he said.

"and what will you do?" I asked.

"Defiantly not telling the other guys!" he started to laugh "I'm sure that if the all mighty Demon called Len has an angel with him, he must have a good reason!"

"That's so like you Kageito," I chuckled.

"Yeah well I better go. There's a group of kids in the woods tonight, and I've just gotta scare them!" he laughed, starting to leave.

"good luck with that," I smiled, going to see where Rin wandered off to.

Yet… she wasn't in the house at all. Not a trace of her was here. Had she tried to run away? If she went outside at night she could get hurt. She's just plain naïve. Not that that's new.

In thought I walked outside, starting to look for a runaway angel. No… no angel in sight.

Dang it, where could she have wandered off to?!

…Rin Pov…

I guess I wandered off to far, and I had no idea where I was now.

I can't even see the house anymore… I shouldn't have followed that stupid shadow.

I turned back to where I came from. But I may have to many turns to actually go directly to the house. Where am I?

"Onee-chan…" a voice echoed through the eerie woods.

"why did you leave me onee-chan?" it echoed.

I turned around, expecting to see someone behind me.

"Mommy, and daddy are fighting now Onee-chan. Why did you leave me all alone?" it asked again.

"I didn't leave anyone," I said to the owner of the voice, who was unseen.

"Onee-chan!" it shrieked.

I turned around once more, back to my original position. There I saw my little sister, floating, and see-through. It was scary. She seemed depressed.

"Yuki," I said, wide eyed at the ghostly child.

"Onee-chan…" It said, getting closer for what looked like a hug.

Then my sister went from a cute little girl, to shrieking teenage girl. Her black hair covered her face, arms in the air ready to grab me, wearing a torn up white dress, and her skin was fairly covered in dirt.

That was one of the scariest things you could ever see, so what does a defenseless girl do?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed.

Then, I started running. Running in whatever direction. Who cared? I just wanted out of this forest!

More shrieks were heard behind me. This time more painful than 'I'm out to kill you!'. Still, a shriek is a shriek. A shriek usually isn't good.

I looked behind me a second, still chasing me.

That's it, I'm gonna die. Again, but this time I won't be coming back.

There is one thing I could try… though I'm pretty sure it won't work.

"LEN! HELP!" I screamed.

…..

Kagami: -.- me must nap. Me must get homework from friends tomorrow. Must… sleep.

I'm really tired.

Like… when you said 'hey mom can I stay up all night'

But then you blink, just blink, and bam it's morning, and the tv you were watching was suddenly off, noting that the sun was up.

That kinda sleepy.

x101111111111111111111111110 3843677585

do the math -_-


	6. Dolls

Kagami: I haven't uploaded in a while, my apologies.

You see, I've been busy on my other stories, and school…

Again, apologies

I don't own vocaloid

…

"LEN! HELP!" I screamed.

Suddenly though, it turns out that scream of pain, was actually out of pain. So, the… thing just fell on its face. On its back, were a bunch of knifes. Scalpels to be exact. Someone had saved me. I was glad they did.

"Oh my! Are you alright? Did the banshee hurt you?" a woman, looking like a nurse ran up to me.

She had long straight pink hair, wearing a nurse outfit that was a color somewhere between pink, and purple. She had pretty light blue eyes too.

Notice my staring the nurse asked "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing at all! Sorry, but I need to get home," I smiled, thanking her before turning aroumd.

To my surprise, she was in front of me again.

"Please, just to make sure you aren't hurt, I have a clinic in the woods. I treat the poor for free. Surly a girl as pretty as you has plenty of money, I'm not saying you look poor! I just saying you should go with me! You can stay until day when the sun has fully risen, and all the creatures have gone to bed!" she offered, seeming nervous.

"Well I guess a little checkup couldn't hurt," I smiled weakly, just wanting to go home.

"Alright! Please, follow me! It isn't too far from here!" she smiled, motioning me to follow as we headed farther away from home than I wanted.

We walked into a small clearing, with a stone path. It lead up to a two or one room looking hut, or shack. It looked very old, with a grass roof, and it seemed entirely made of stone, and wood.

"please, lay on the bench," she said motioning to a long wooden bench.

I lay on the bench, feeling awkward on the hard , and somewhat cold object.

I looked into the next room, it was filled with… people!? No… they are dolls. They are so human like you could barely tell. One was a child with long black hair, and purple eyes. The next a blonde with big green ones. The third looked more Asian, with brown eyes, and short brown hair. The fourth, though I can barely see from the door, looked like a girl with unnatural blue hair. They were all wearing pretty dresses, and were dressed in their finest in my opinion.

"Oh? Have you seen my dolls?" she walked into the room with a few unnecessary tools, making me fairly nervous.

"Yes, they are very pretty. Did you make them?" I asked.

"Oh, yes! If I see a patient who looks nice enough I use they're image to make a doll," she smiled "I tink I'll use you to make a very lovely one," she smiled.

"I'm flattered, but may I have my checkup so I can go home?" I asked.

"Yes, you get to go home, now just let me put some restraints on you. You see, my tools are very cold at the moment, and I wouldn't want to bring any harm to your body as I operate," she said, quickly.

"Operate? It's a checkup," I reminded.

"True, but it seems that you have a disease. Nothing to worry your pretty little face about. It should be fine," she smiled.

Then I realized, maybe those dolls are… patients!? No way! What sick person could do that!?

Oh no… I don't want to be a doll! Is that even possible as an angel!? Of course! I can die, I can be turned into a human doll!

This is terrible! I shouldn't have left the house!  
I keep running into-

"Rin!" someone shouted.

"Oh? Rei?" she looked to the door, but no figure stood there.

"Luka, what are you doing with Rin!?" the invisible Rei shouted.

"Oh? Is that her name? she was just about to be part of my collection!" she smiled at the empty doorway.

"Well I won't let you! She's my friend," he said, somewhere in the room now.

Luka pouted "too bad, she would have made a great doll,"

Something, I'm guessing Rei had untied me from my place on the bench. I jumped up, and started running out of the building, and started in a direction that looked brighter than the other, now fearing the dark.

"Wait! Rin!" I heard.

Behind me was Rei, running up to me.

"Sorry about her, she's a puppeteer kinda demon. Oh yeah, and you're heading the wrong way!" he pointed out.

Rei decided to have a long, annoying, and never ending chat with me until we arrived at the house, in which Len waited to scold me. Another long, annoying talk later Len had locked me in my room. 'grounded'

…

Kagami: does the readers like? Sorry if there were spelling errors my 'R' key is messed up.


	7. Academy

Kagami: hey, its been a while

But hey… I GOT MY GRADES UP! FINALLY!

That's good it means I can write more stuff.

I would like to thank you guys for waiting longer than usual.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

I walked out of my room the next day. No matter how upset I was I still wanted food!

Wandering into the kitchen I found Len was already there.

"If you're hungry I'm already making breakfast," he said, not even turning around.

"Oh, then I'll just have an orange while i-,"

"we're out,"

"Then I'll go sho-,"

"You're grounded,"

"Then I'll call-,"

"No cell phone,"

I sighed, when he says grounded he means grounded!

I walked into the living room, hopefully I'm not banned from TV, too. I took the remote, and pressed the on button. Nothing happened, so I tried again. Nothing. I walked over to the TV, the cord was cut in half. Well.. no TV then.

"Rin, breakfast!" I heard him yell.

"Coming…" I sighed, walking into the dining room.

I sat down to the plate of…

"What is… this?" I asked, staring at the plate.

"Pheonix eggs, what else?" he said.

"Gross…" I mumbled, stabbing the phoenix food with a fork.

"Eat it, it'll make you have strong bones, and um… your chest will get bigger," he shrugged, sitting down with nothing on his plate.

"I thought that was milk," I said, ignoring the fact he pretty much called me flat chested.

"that's milk for demons…" he shrugged.

"sure…" I said, pushing the plate away.

"Don't be picky!" he said.

"I'm not eating that," I said, turning away.

"You gotta eat something before school," He said.

"School? Yeah! Hey guys! I'm back!" I laughed at his stupidity.

"I mean the demon academy, I've been thinking. No demon really gets away with not going. I requested you to be in my classes –not that I'm usually in then- but I want you to keep away from the rest of the demons. No telling who sees through your act," he explained.

"But I don't wanna go there!" I whined, thinking of all the horrid classes.

"It's not that bad," he shrugged.

"Well if you're not gonna eat, go put on your uniform," he sighed.

"Unif-,"

"on your bed,"

I walked into my room, where the uniform was indeed laying on my bed.

"oh," I muttered, staring at the monochrome uniform. It wasn't any different from a normal uniform.

I put the uniform on, and then waited for Len at the door.

Today seems so boring, how could I get used to this stuff so quickly?!

"Rin, you ready to go?" Len asked, walking up to the door.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Great, let's go," he said, walking down the hall.

"But aren't we supposed to go outside?" I asked.

"No," he said, simply.

I shrugged, and followed him. We went to the… portal room? What kinda room name is that? Len opened the door, revealing a purple swirly looking portal. That looks like something out of a movie.

"That looks stupid," I commented.

"shut up, and go through!" he said, giving me a slight push.

"fine! Fine! Someone's grouchy!" I said, stepping through.

I found myself staring at a large market place. So many strange demons were walking around.

A few medusa, a weird… other things. A few looked human though. That was somewhat a little more comforting.

"Well don't just stand there," Len suddenly appeared, grabbing my upper arm "We gotta get going,"

I was dragged through a crowd, and over to a large building decorated with gargoyles… but why were they moving!?

"Hey Len! You decided to come to school today?" Kaeito waved at the entrance of what I was guessing was the demon academy.

"Yeah, we aren't late are we? Rin was sightseeing" Len asked, approaching him.

"nah, bell rings in thirty minutes, and hello Rinny," Kageito smiled.

"You never seem to call me the same thing twice do you?" I smiled.

"I try to keep things from repeating, it get boring that way. So what class does she have first?" Kageito asked.

"Ours," Len shrugged.

"Oh cool, but think she's ready for an advance history class? Shouldn't she just have a regular one?" Kageito asked.

"I asked for her to be in all my classes, she easily gets lost…" Len sent me a glare.

"I do no-Hey!" I suddenly was pushed by some teal haired kid who just kept walking.

"Oi, Mikuo. Is that any way to treat a lady?" Kageito said, with a look that said they were not friends in any way.

Mikuo spun around flashing some fangs.

"My apologies, but I'm late for a club meeting now," he laughed before continuing to climb up the stairs.

"Sheesh, that guy thinks he's such a ladies man when he never even treats them with respect," Len said.

"Yeah, no surprise he's still single," Kageito agreed.

Len, and Kageito started to rant on the subject while I started to look around me.

Gargoyles were defiantly alive. They seemed to watch everyone's moves.

Looking behind me, some girl with long teal hair stared at me. Was she glaring? What did I do?

I thought about speaking to her, but I found it pointless if she just thought I was someone else, and turned back to see Kageito was on his way inside as Len was trying to find out what I was looking at.

Len suddenly looked to me "Come on, it's almost time for class…" he muttered, starting to let go of my arm, and walk to the door.

I followed him into the classroom, where I saw a familiar face.

"Ah Rin-chan! Did you transfer to this class just to see me?" Luka smiled.

"Luka, you go to the academy?" I asked.

"Well of course! I'm not the best puppeteer you know! Yesterday I didn't even remove an eye correctly!" she laughed "Come sit by me!"

I was about to walk over, when Len grabbed my arm.

"How do you know her?" he asked, looking at me scornfully.

"Well when I got lost in the woods I ran into her," I explained, leaving out the fact she wanted to turn my into a doll.

"Sheesh Len! Don't be so protective she cans sit with who she wants!" Luka pouted "I won't turn her into a doll I swear!"

Len let go of my arm once again, "fine," he muttered.

I smiled, walking to sit at Luka's table.

Soon enough the bell rang, and A teacher walked into the class.

"Alright class, it seems we have a new student… Rin-san? Please come up to the front of the class, and introduce yourself," he said, pushing his glasses up as he stared into a book.

I walked up, slightly nervous.

"Just state your name, and what kind of demon you are," he said, never looking up from his book.

"I'm Rin, I'm a… raven," I said, hoping that's what Len said I was.

"Alright, you may sit down. Now, class, please open your textbooks to page 147, and read about the legend of blahblahblah," The teacher waved a hand saying to leave him alone.

"Here Rin, you can share a book with me!" Luka whispered, putting the book in between us, and pointed to the subject.

_Back in the early 200s any Angel was capable of going to the demon realm to visit a friend who's soul was claimed impure. That was also the time when Angel could freely become a demon. Of course then an angel decided to kill a few mischievous demons, causing the war of all wars. _

_Soon enough one by one we took down many angels. Eventually the angels found a more efficient way to fight back, and the previous master –master Taito- was caught off guard in the mortal world, and murdered. His son, Akaito then took the thrown into his hands, and was bent on revenge. _

_The younger sister of master Akaito ,Lady Kaiko, disagreed to the decision of continuing their father's decided war. Irritated with her, he sent her to the dungeon where she is currently. _

_Kaiko keeps speaking of a prophesy. Something about an Angel creating peace between the three_

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIII IIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG

"Alright class if you haven't finished reading it will be your homework. Please proceed to your next class," the teacher waved us off.

I walked over to Len, who was packing up still.

"so what's our nex-,"

"RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINN!" Kageito whined, picking his head up from the desk "Len hit me!"

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked "tell the teacher or sumthin,"

"Well can't you make him stop? He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Kageito asked.

"No! of course not!" I shook my head.

"Oh, well then Len you need to be less protective!" Kageito glared.

"Let's go," Len said, throwing the bag over his shoulder "we'll be late,"

"Right," I started to follow Len to the next class, until I was pulled into the girls bathroom just to see a pissed of teal haired girl with a few friends of hers.

"Time to die, blondie!" she yelled.

….

Kagami: wow, almost 2000 words. How did you like it?


	8. Trinkets

Kagami: Thanks for all the great reviews, reading them made me wanna make another chapter!

Even though I really need to upload new chapters to a few other ones :P

Anyway, thanks for the support, hope you enjoy the chapter, I don't own vocaloid!  
…

I stared wide eyed for a moment, in slight disbelief.

"W-what did I do, exactly?" I asked.

"Oh please! Not only did you get attention from our Mikuo~, but you were with Len, too!" the tezl haired girl yelled.

"how did you even get close to Len? I mean, he's Len!" some girl with pink hair up in twin pigtails asked.

"That doesn't matter Teto!" the teal haired girl snapped, before turning back "You know what, I'm going to be nice. on't speak to Len. Don't look at Len. Don't think of Len, and maybe we won't murder you,"

I was pushed out of the bathroom as soon as the bell rang. From there, I had no idea where to go. I didn't have a map. If I wander around the school I could end up lost.

I decided the best thing I could do was wait at the school gates until Len comes out. Of course, looking toward the many shops, food courts, malls, and other buildings, I got a bit curious. School has just really been going on for an hour, and a half. A little exploring wouldn't hurt.

I smiled to myself as I walked through the crowds like a normal person. I had stumbled upon many little sales outside of shops, with many interesting objects.

"Oh, what's a young looking lady, but you never can trust looks! How about a gem that will allow you to see through any illusion," an old man said "I have it in a heart shape if the little lady wants something more in style,"

That does sound… useful. These shops may have a lot of useful things that I could use if I end up attacked! Wait I have Yen, but does he except that stuff?

"Um, do you except yen?" I asked.

"It's free for young lady like you! Such good manners!" he smiled, handing me a heart shaped, purple gem.

"Oh thank y-," I looked back to see a younger man, actually he looked like he could go to the academy.

He gave me a toothy grin "Now you can see I'm not an old man! I'm Gumiya, but you can call me Gumo if you wanna!"

"Oh! Ok, Gumo," I said.

"Anything you'd actually like to buy, by any chance?" he asked.

"Anything useful?" I asked.

"Actually, the rest is a bunch of jewelry," he explained "anything with a specific purpose is back at my house,"

"Oh, that's too bad. I guess I can find stuff elsewhere," I smiled, quite disappointed.

"No worries, you can come to my house," he grinned.

… that doesn't sound like a good idea.

"Umm ok," I smiled weakly.

Before I knew it I was dragged into a fairly old house.

"I have them all in a box, just let me get it! You can sit on the couch!"

I sat down, feeling slightly uncertain if I should be here.

Eventually Gumo came out of another room with a box, and sat next to me.

"Let's see… this could help you defend against demons, this one can turn you invisible for ten minutes, oh this one is neat!" he held up a key on a chain "It's called 'key to thoughts',"

"What's it do?" I asked.

"Here, take it, and point it at me," he dropped into my hands, and waited with a smile.

I looked at it for a moment, before aiming it at him.

'I know what you are, Angel'

My eyes widened, and I jumped up from my seat.

"Don't' worry! Don't worry! Unlike most people I don't agree with this big war," he smiled, waving a hand.

"H-how did you find out?" I asked, fearing my life a bit.

"Oh, this helped," he pulled a chain, and a small gold piece with something carved into it emerged from under his shirt "It will put a halo above an angel's head, and horns above a devil's,"

"how many people have it?!" I asked, frightened by the device.

"Only three others, two are angels, and one is master Akaito," he explained "you have no need to worry!"

"Oh, thank goodness…" I muttered.

"Oh, I don't believe I got your name," he said.

"It's Rin! Rin kagamine," I answered.

"Well then, Rin, I'd like to give you a few things. Would you follow me, please?" he asked, standing.

I stood up, and followed him into a dark room. He turned to the wall, and flipped a switch. Soon a light flickered on.

The only things in the room were boxes.

"Ah, there it is!" Gumo smiled, grabbing a box.

He opened the box, and revealed a lot of items.

"I'd like you to have these," he smiled.

"Why, what are they?" I asked.

"Just a few magical items. It'll protect you from demons who wish to cause you harm. Not everyone needs a magical item to tell what's what," he smiled, handing over the box "anyway, time for you to leave. The last class is about to end,"

He leaded me to the door, and walked me outside.

I turned around before I left "Thank you!" I shouted to the door.

He waved, flashing a big grin before shutting the door.

By the time I got back to the school everyone was starting to leave. I waited for an irritated

Len to show up.

"What the hell Rin!?" he yelled, Kageito struggling to keep up with what's going on as he arrived on the scene "You just disappeared! I searched the entire campus! What's with that box? Did you speak to anyone!?"

"Sheesh, calm down! I got lost so I went to the market place thing! I got a few items from a guy named Gumo," I smiled, explaining everything.

"Oh! Rin-Rin went shopping? Whatcha get?" Kageito asked.

"a necklace that lets me see through any disguise, and a few other neat things. I got them for free, too!" I smiled.

"I'm sorry, but who in hell is Gumo? I thought I knew everyone around here," Len crossed his arms.

"Well, he told me to call him Gumo, but his name is Gumiya," I explained.

"Gumiya, I've heard that name before… where from?" Len muttered.

"Isn't Gumiya that guy who protested against the war?" Kageito asked.

When I looked to Len, he seemed to be looking around the area.

"Let's go home! I need to get math homework done!" Kageito smiled, walking back to the portal.

"Since when did you do homework?" Len asked, grabbing my arm, and starting to follow.

"Since my grades got worse," Kageito laughed "Oh, and if you're so worried she'll wander off, you may as well get her a leash like a dog!"

"Good idea," Len said.

"Seriously!?" I shouted "nice going Kageito!"

"well sorry! I didn't think he'd take it so seriously!" Kageito apologized as we arrived at the portal "Well, see ya,"

Kageito walked through the portal, and me, and Len followed soon afterwards.

When we arrived at the house, Len started searching all the rooms. I was wondering what was going on, before he dragged Gumo out of one of the rooms.

"I should have known you used one of your trinkets to find out where we lived," Len sighed.

"Hello Rin," Gumo smiled.

"What's Gumo doing here?" I asked.

"That's what I want to know," Len said, obviously irritated with the unwanted house guest.

"Please, allow me to explain," Gumo smiled.

…

Kagami: whaaaaaaaaaaaale, how was the chapter? Does yous peoples likes its? i feel like it was really short... probably was. oh well.

I'm tired.

Really tired, sitting here watching 'the legend of Korra' for no good reason.

You know what I hate?

Those people who go "Anime sucks! I'm gonna watch freaking Pokemon!"

Pokemon is anime last time I checked… right?


	9. eyeball

Kagami: Hello~ so I've been gone. A long, long time (or at least my definition of long… I won't say any names… BUT GOD DAMMIT DON'T WAIT 5 MONTHS TO UPLOAD) Anyway, I've decided to try and catch up this weekend. I've been studying for FCAT, which are REALLY important tests you get at the end of the year to say if you're in intensive, regular, or advanced classes based on your score. So, im sorry for being so, so late! But think of it this way, if I get bad grades, I don't get to use my laptop. No laptop, no chapters.

I don't own vocaloid.

….

We were sitting in the living room, waiting for Gumo to give us a reasonable explanation.

"So, you gonna explain, or what?" Len asked, arms folded.

"Yes," Gumo smiled "I have a theory Rin may be a fairly important person in the war,"

"Meaning?" Len sighed.

"I know an angel when I see one. She's the first I've seen in the demonic world without being executed, or on a killing spree. I hope you're both aware of Lady Kaiko's words?" Gumo asked us.

"You can't seriously think she's the all-famous angel who is going to stop the war, do you? I picked her up off the streets! Literally!" Len said.

"Oh, but isn't it so strange?" Gumo smiled "You just somehow found her, and took her into your home! You didn't know a thing about her!"

"How much manga did you read?" Len shook his head, and sighed "just get out of my house!"

"Alright, but I warn you Len. You may want to start training her on protection now. If she is thought of as a threat at any point, even if you convince the demon council she is of no threat at all, someone is gonna send an assassin," Gumo warned "And an angel who can't fly like a flower without sun. I hope you get better soon, Rin,"

Gumo went through the portal, leaving me wondering how he knew I had no wings, and Len fairly aggravated.

"You wouldn't need any training, if you did what I said," Len sighed.

"Well he gave me enough stuff to protect myself without your help!" I crossed my arms.

"whatever, I got homework to do," Len sighed "I'll be in my room if you need me… and please, don't need me,"

Len walked off, leaving me fairly bored. I didn't have anything to do. I could go for a walk again… but last time it didn't work out to well… oh I know! If I leave a trail behind me I won't get lost this time. It[s perfect! I'll just some beads… that box Gumo gave me must have some kind of necklace.

In the mist of looking through a box the doorbell rang, and ran over to get it.

"Ah, hello~," Kageito smiled from the doorway.

"Hi Kageito, what brings you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask Len what our homework was," he smiled sheepishly "I forgot to write it down"

I let out a small sigh "I think he's in his room, bein' grumpy," I explained.

Kageito smiled, and muttered a quick "thanks" before walking to Len's room. I heard some yelling, and decided to simply ignore it, and just grab the necklace I saw first, and leave. Once outside, I tried to break the necklace. It…. Wouldn't break, at all. It seemed to be indestructible. I started to wonder what it would do.

I shrugged, and decided that if it didn't break, it was probably important. So, I walked back inside. Doing so, I ran into Kageito, who had a cut on his cheek, and a frown. I frowned too.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Len hit me" was his answer, adding "he called me stupid too"

I sighed. It wasn't much of a surprise. I suspected Len to be very… what's the word? Oh right. Violent!

"well that's Len for ya," I answered "not much I can do about it"

Kageito's eyes suddenly looked like they were going fall out as he grabbed my wrist, and brought it to his face. He was looking at the necklace I found in the box, very, very carefully. This may be the most serious I have ever seen Kageito be.

"Where. Did. You. Get. This?!" Kageito asked.

"Gumo gave it to me. He gave me a lot of things," I answered, "why are you so interested?"

Kageito sighed.

"I'm not. I thought it was something I lost at school. Forget about it," Kageito said before walking right out the door.

Now I really wanted to know what this did. I could ask Len, but he'd probably not tell me, and get mad for bothering him. I put the necklace around my neck. Guess I could always just find out… I walked outside, and walked around for a bit. Of course, I stayed very close to the house this time. Eventually I sat down, with my back on the house. I was waiting for the necklace to do something. Anything.

At the thought of finally going back inside the house, I heard strange things, like chants. Now, these were not days where you'd be accused of witch craft, and burnt on a cross. In my opinion though, whatever was going on deeper in the forest must have been the very witch craft people a long time ago used to fear.

Out of curiosity, I carefully found where the chants were coming from. I expected… witches, or… perhaps an occult, or something interesting… not teenage boys with a black cat they had in a cage.

"man this stinks, are you sure this works?" one asked.

"Yeah, it's all on this website I was on," another said.

A third boy came running to the site, "why in hell are we here?"

"Sacrifice. Black cats are like… capable to communicate with the devil, or something on those lines. Witches used them. They were called "familiars". That's why when people were burned alive for witch craft, their cats were burned too," the second explained.

"this is sick. How are we supposed to do this?" the first asked.

"I was thinking we slit it's throat," the second explained.

"this is illegal," the third warned.

"aw, stop being a party pooper," the second chuckled.

This. Is. Sick! Who does this!? It's horrible! I mean, it's inhumane! I have to do something.

The second boy ordered the first, and third around. The third reluctantly took the cat, and had the first help to hold it down on a wooden box. The second took a pocket knife, and approached the cat.

"NO! STOP!" I suddenly shouted without thinking.

The three turned to me, the second irritated, the third relieved.

"Who are _you_?" the second asked with venom in his voice.

"I'm not telling you that! Just let the cat go! This is sick!" I yelled.

The third started to back away, before receiving a nasty look from boy number 1, and holding the cat down again.

"You people are crazy! The cat did absolutely nothing wrong! It's just a cat!" I shouted.

"Is it yours?" the third asked.

"No, it isn't. I'm sure whoever's it is, is very worried. Now hand it over," I ordered them.

"Are you serious? This girl is ordering _us_ around! Ha, cute! Listen, girl we're not going to li-," the second by was interrupted by the first of the third, sending him to the ground as the third fled from the scene.

I took a chance, and tried pushing the first boy away, and grabbed the cat. The moment I had gather the fairly large cat in my arms, a yank on my hair almost caused me to drop the poor feline.

The second boy was enraged, and sent me to the ground. Yelling at me about ruining his Halloween night. I just made sure to hold the cat tight, and started running for the house. I could picture Len yelling at me for not just letting the cat die when I got back home. I ran to the front door, and frantically opened it as the second chased me, with the first not to close behind. I ran in, and slammed the door before locking it.

"HEY GIVE IT BACK!" the second had yelled from outside.

I backed away from the door as their banging threatened to break it down. Len came into the room, asking what the hell was going on. I explained the situation, and Len yelled at me before opening the door, and didn't even look at the second boy as he punched his face.

"I can't believe you brought them here! You didn't even attempt to lose them!" he now looked at the first boy, who frantically started dragging the unconscious second away.

Len started to go back to his room, ranting on about how stupid I am.

Looking down at the cat, I noticed how it looked at me. It looked… hungry. I took it to the kitchen, and set it on the floor. I looked through a few cupboards, and set a bowl on the floor I filled with water. Then I found some tuna in the fridge, and set another bowl down with that in it.

Sighing, I took off the necklace. It didn't help me at all. I wondered if it was normal, and just got thrown into the bunch. I kept in my hand a moment, looking for a snack for myself. The cat, though, seemed to not be interested with its food. It was more interested with what was in my hand. I wondered if it would like to play with it, and set it on the ground. I found myself a shiny red apple, and went in the living room to eat it. Maybe something interesting was on. If it truly was Halloween, then they would have Halloween specials. In the middle of pointing the remote at the black Tv a strange light came from the kitchen, and caught my attention. I ran in, hoping that the necklace was actually doing something.

It did… just not anything I expected…

In front of me, was a boy. No longer a cat. Wearing the necklace.

"Ah finally! It took me forever to get out of that form!" it- he whined, stretching his arms.

"What… who are you?" I asked.

"Ah, I'm Oliver. I came from America. Of course the moment I got here some strange lady turned me into a cat, she started yelling 'But I wanted to try an animal doll!' as I ran away. I think I was a cat for about a year… then these weird teenagers grabbed me, and shoved me in that cage! I thought I was a goner! Then you came in, and saved me! Thank god!" Oliver sighed, standing up "And, might I ask who you are?"

"Rin," I answered.

"Ah, well nice to meet you Rin!" Oliver held out a hand, and I shook it.

"Yeah… uh… you just stay here..." I walked to Len's room, and knocked on the door.

"What the hell is it now?" Len opened the door, obviously already irritated.

"Um… could you come to the kitchen for a moment?" I asked.

"What is it now?" he complained as he walked over "break some gla-…"

Len studied the room for a moment, from the doorway.

"Who…is this?" Len asked.

"Oliver… he turned into a human… it's the cat" I explained.

"A human? You let a human in the house!?" Len snapped at me.

"No! it- he was that cat!" I explained quickly.

Len sighed, "well we can't let him leave..."

"What? Why not!?" I asked.

"He's to educated on demons. We can't be found out. If he gives his story to the press, you'll be found out by demons, and I'll have no power in protecting you any longer," Len explained "unless of course we kill him, but I'm guessing you wouldn't approve of that!"

"Hold on! I have a family I want to return to!" Oliver protested "and what do you mean demons!? ARE YOU DEMONS!?"

"I'm not, he is," I explained "b-but don't panic! We won't hurt you!"

"W-well what are you!?" Oliver asked, pointing at me.

"An angel," I assured.

Oliver seemed fairly scared, even when I assured him I was an angel. I guess he isn't used to this Demon stuff, even when he lived a year as a cat! I would think that Luka did this to him, with her obsession of live dolls…

In a hurry, Oliver ran to cupboard. I didn't really get what he was doing, until he pulled out a fairly sharp, and big knife. He pointed it at Len with shaky hands.

"I-I'm leaving!" he shouted.

"You can't," Len sighed "we can't trust you,"

"Maybe, we should let him go! I don't think he'll tell!" I said without thinking.

"I won't! I swear!" Oliver yelled.

Len looked at me, very upset. " Go. To. Your. Room," he said strictly.

I backed away, and went to my room. I heard them argue. That went on for two minutes. Then Oliver screamed. It sounded like a battle cry. Then it went silent. Then, suddenly, a bloody scream filled the air. I peeked out from the door of my room. Just a peek, to see what was going on. There, on the floor, Was an eyeball. AN EYEBALL!

…

Kagami: again, so sorry for the long wait. I swear I'll try to update again in a week. Ah, I hope you guys like this chapter I wrote it in a hurry so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes


	10. Imagination

Kagami: I lost this document twice, and im really sad about it.

I don't own vocaloid

…

"Haa… ha-ah…" I struggled to find words, and slowly closed the door. I backed up, and sat on my bed, wide-eyed. It was a horror movie.

I was in a horror movie.

I sat there, I couldn't take much more. The screaming wouldn't stop. The scream of bloody murder just wouldn't stop. I didn't- I couldn't even imagine the pain! To have your own eye, ripped… popped… cut right out of the socket. Dear god… It sounds so gruesome.

…

Five minutes later, I'm still sitting here. I'm still listening to the bloody scream tear through the air. The sound itself was frightening me. I mean… if I am found out by demons… then what if something like this happened to me!? I mean… I'm being pretty selfish, but after this… if I die again I don't think I come back!

…

Ten minutes after that. The screams died down. It was relieving. I thought I was going to go mad!

I fell back, caught by the fluffy bed. I couldn't… how… how could someone do something like that!? I mean yeah, he's a demon, and he has… powers of sorts, but he shouldn't be able to- I mean… ugh, I can't explain it! It's just really wrong!

…

About four… or… six or so hours later., I woke up. I had fallen asleep. I was awoken by a nightmare… it was a very gruesome nightmare. I'd rather not describe it… but now I felt like… if I looked anywhere, something would be standing there, with a knife, and a psychotic creepy smile.

I sighed, and stood up. A glass of water, I just needed something to drink. I walked to the door, and I gripped the doorknob. Suddenly, I thought about the chance that a body could be in the kitchen. I peeked out of the room… I squinted, trying to see through the dark. My eyes soon adjusted to the dark. I didn't see an eyeball. A bit of the floor seemed darker… but there wasn't an eyeball in sight. I turned towards the kitchen, and saw nothing.

I sighed in relief. I walked straight to the fridge, and opened it. I couldn't take much more after the strange feeling hit me like a rock. It was killing me. I couldn't turn around. I was frozen. I started shaking too. What if something was behind me!? What if I see Oliver? With no eye, and covered in blood!

I couldn't take it. I started rummaging through the fridge mindlessly. I was shaking, and I pushed a water bottle out of the way. There wasn't much to see. I guess while we're dead, we don't actually NEED to eat, or drink.

I calmed down a bit. I think. Just, I need to focus on what I'm doing. Not what might be behind me.

That's right. Focus. _Grab a water bottle_. I grabbed the water bottle. _Walk away_. I walked back into the living room.

Something… something hit my foot. It was small… and slimy.

I started shaking again. It was terrifying. It was… the eye. It was staring right up at me. Staring right back at me with dull color to it. I backed up. The shaking was out of my control. I couldn't move. I was so scared. I stood there, staring. The water bottle slipped out of my hands, and hit the floor. The sound it made echoed, and the eye slightly moved.

I heard a door creak open, and then footsteps down the hall.

Please, please be Len. Don't be a monster…

"What the hell are you doing, standing in the middle of the room like that!? You scared me half to death… actually I'm already dead…" Len sighed.

What do I do?

"S-sorry," god dammit! I couldn't say that without a stutter!

"something wrong?" Len asked, not actually sounding like he cared.

"No, nothing's wrong," I answered.

"Then why are you shaking like that? You look like you saw a-," Len hit his own head "I forgot the eye… didn't I?"

I simply nodded, struggling to look away.

Len walked over, and pat my back. "just, go back to your bedroom. I'll clean it up," he said, grabbing paper towels, and crouching to clean up the mess "I'll bring you a new water bottle too,"

I nodded, and rushed into my room. I sat there, feeling safer now that I know someone was around, and I wasn't the only person in some different dimension being chased by a blood thirsty demon.

Kinda ironic though, I'm scared of demons, but the only person I can really rely on is a demon… not that I can rely on Kageito also! … Or at least I think I can.

After a few minutes of sitting around, Len walked in. He looked frustrated. His eyes were closed, a frown was on his face, and he was wiping off his hands.

"Rin," he said "what makes you happy?"

"Happy? Umm… I like playing in the snow…an-,"

"that's good enough," he sighed, walking over to me.

He touched my forehead, for around… five, or ten seconds. Then he just dropped his hand "alright, now go back to sleep," he shrugged "if I wake you up for school, I don't care how tired you are you are NOT taking another day off,"

So, he walked out the door. I was alone once again.

I stopped shaking all together, and I didn't feel like anything would be hiding in the corner. I fell to the bed, exhausted. Slowly, I fell into a sleep.

I was greeted by a dream. I was sitting in a white field. It was snow, I soon realized. I stood, and looked around. It was just snow. As far as the eye could see. I don't think it even ended.

At some point, I was spread out on the ground, making a snow angel. I don't even remember getting there! The next thing I knew I was making a snowman.

Then, I was lying in my bed. It was morning.

I got up, and walked out of room. There was no more eyeball, no more nightmarish demons escaping from my dumb imagination.

"Sweet dreams?" Len asked, peeking from the kitchen.

"Yeah… did you do that?" I asked.

"Yeah," he sighed "I give the people sweet dreams, and take away the bad ones. Starting on a full moon, and when the next full moon comes up, I eat their soul. Then I find a new victim,"

"Oh," I said simply.

"yeah but don't worry. I won't eat yours, since we had that little agreement," he said "you should be happy there wasn't a contract involved. Well, I just didn't have any on me at the time,"

"how would a contract change that?" I asked, confused.

"well," he said "you're in my homeroom. We're going to study hall today. You can look up a bunch of demon stuff there. Oh, and hurry up. We got to go in ten minutes,"

"ten!?" I yelled, running to my room. I frantically brushed my hair, and threw on one of the outfits that mysteriously appeared in my closet every other week.

Then I ran out, and to the portal room. Len was already about to leave without me. He grabbed my arm, and tugged me through.

"this time, you aren't leaving my sight either," he said, walking over to the school.

I stumbled along behind him, and we walked into class.

"Ah Rin-chan!" Luka smiled, motioning me over "where have you been?"

I was released from Len's grasp, and I sat next to Luka "home. I uh… ran into some angels,"

"neat! So, Rin-chan, after school would you like to help me with something?" she asked, smiling.

"with what exactly?" I asked.

"A puppet show of course! I'm down one puppet, and these days not many girls come into the forest! I mean, I got lucky the other night when these two girls were squealing about werewolves, and vampires," she sighed "but in this modern day, girls know better!"

"I'm not letting you turn me into a puppet, Luka," I crossed my arms.

She looked shocked, "oh no! I wouldn't turn my friend into a puppet! You see, if I do a bit of makeup, an at some fake joints, and springs, you'll look just like a puppet! So would you please?" Luka begged.

"um… well I guess," I answered.

"oh thank you!" Luka yelled, giving me a big hug.

The teacher walked in after about five minutes.

"Alright. Today I will be taking you to study hall," he announced "please follow me, and try not to disturb the classes we pass by,"

The class started talking to each other as everyone crowded by the door as the teacher opened it, and then spilled out of the room, and started towards the study hall.

When we arrived, we were given the option of a text book, or a computer. We were warned that the computers were slow, and my not even be charged, so I grabbed a textbook, and sat at a round table in the corner of the room.

I checked into the table of contents first.

_Table Of Contents_

_History – pg 1-102_

_Possession – pg 103-135_

_The Many Kinds of Demons – pg 136-200_

_Contracts, and Agreements – pg 201 -250_

I guess that's where I need to go. Page 201…

I turned to the page, and started reading.

_Contracts, and Agreements_

_Contracts are considered an agreement between humans, and demons. Contracts usually state that when dead, the demon may take the human's soul in exchange for working for that said human. At other times, humans are forced into contracts during life threatening situations. In so, the demon would usually wait for the human to die off –rarely helping them in times of need- so they made take the said soul. _

_It is very rare, but some Demons are willing to take such risks to get a contract from an angel. An angel's soul is usually much more pure, and wanted much more by soul-eating individuals. At some times, an angel's soul could be sold in a market for very high price._

_Agreements include simply taking a soul, usually resulting in a human to not age, or not die. It of course, isn't the easiest way to obtain a soul, but still a possible way if one is incapable of obtaining a contract. Of course, in agreements, one could still give a human a contract. Of course, humans usually are much to use to demons, or are much to educated to agree._

I finished up the last paragraph, not wanting to read much more. Looking up, I saw on the other end of the room, Len was conversing with Kageito, and Luka was talking to some girl I hadn't met yet. I noticed another class entering the room. In the group was the girl with teal hair who bothered me the other day.

She looked around for a second, and then started stomping over to me.

"Hello, blondie," she said, crossing her arms.

"it's Rin," I sighed.

"Right, right. So have you been associating with MY Len?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"well," I said, knowing very well that this was going to kill me later "it's hard not to converse with someone when you live with them,"

"WHAT!?" she shouted, gaining the attention of a few students.

"what? I think I said it fairly clear," I sighed.

"This is an outrage! You liar!" she reached over the table, and grabbed the bow on my shirt "tell me your lying!"

I was silent.

"TELL ME!" she screeched.

Len, and Kageito were suddenly behind her.

"Oi," Kageito said "what cha' doin' to Rin? Miku isn't harming her is she?"

Miku turned around "well, isn't it obvious? I'm trying to get Rin to tell the truth!"

"about what, exactly?" Len asked.

"Well, the blondie over here claims she lives with you! I know that's not true because," she spoke a bit louder now "she wasn't there when you invited me over last week!"

Len sighed "you're the only liar here. You never were welcome into my home,"

"what are you talking about Len-koi?" Miku asked innocently.

"Koi?" Len laughed "I pity you,"

"P-pity!? Oh Len! Why can't we just make our relationship public?" Miku sighed.

"Hmm… oh that's right! It doesn't exist," Len said merciless.

Miku became a bright red, and fire appeared onto her hands. She yelled in anger, and sent a punch my way.

I gotta feeling this will hurt.

…

Kagami: well…. I don't think I'm late, am I?


	11. Aunt

Someone said they wanted a new character… whoever the guest was who reviewed for chapter 10… well, I hope your still reading. Sorry she isn't exactly playing a big role.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Len had grabbed Miku's arm before it made contact with me. A ring fell from her finger, and the fire diminished.

"Oh that explains a lot. Last time I saw you, you didn't have any fire powers," Len said, dropping Miku's hand.

A girl with very long blond hair had walked into the room. She was scowling as she walked over to Miku.

"Hatsune-san, would you please join me to the principal's office for a moment, or two?" she asked before turning to me "I believe you are the new student? Rin?" the girl asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

She seemed so official, but she suddenly smiled "well I'm IA. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm a senior, but you can see me working in the principal's office. If you have any questions, or if someone bugs ya just come to me, ok?"

"alright, thanks," I smiled.

Miku was dragged away by IA, and I could only guess it was to the principal's office. Len sighed, and ran fingers threw his hair.

"anyway," Kageito said to Len "your aunt's back,"

"…what?!" Len turned and shouted at him.

"I wanted to tell you at a good time," Kageito objected.

"And now is good!?" Len yelled.

"I donno," Kageito shrugged.

Len sighed, obviously frustrated.

From there, I carefully wandered from class to class, eventually being dragged –literally- home by Len. He seemed very… unhappy about his aunt coming to visit. Was she annoying? It was a possibility. As we stepped into the house, I instantly caught the scent of cheap perfume. I'm guessing his aunt was here.

"Oh Len!" A red haired lady walked towards us "oh my gosh, who is this young lady?" she grabbed his arm "oh, and you've gotten so BIG what have they been feeding you?"

Len frowned "Welcome aunt Cul…"

"Oh you're such a peach!" Aunt Cul smiled.

"Why are you here?" Len asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh I was down the street, and I heard this joke don't cha know, and I had to come tell ya!" Aunt Cul laughed "of course I had just passed by on my horse down the street- But that's not important! Okay, what is the difference between a pitbull and a hockey mom?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I don't care. let's go Rin-," As I was about to be dragged away, Aunt Cul interrupted.

"one is delicious!" She smiled a toothy grin.

"yes, well I'm bored s-," once again, Len was interrupted.

"Oh we could go to a hot spring! I haven't been to one of those since that volcano erupted twenty years ago!" Aunt Cul smiled.

"No… just… no, Cul. Really, go home," Len sighed.

"Oh, I get it! You wanted to be alone with your girlfriend right?" She laughed.

"No-! I mean she isn't my girlfriend!" Len snapped.

"Oh my goodness! My Lenny is gay!" She gasped.

"What!? No! I'm not gay!" Len yelled.

"Well there's no need to get defensive about it…" Cul sighed.

"I'm not getting defensive!" Len shouted.

"alright…alright, but just so you know… if you were ga-," Cul was interrupted this time.

"YOU WILL NOT TURN MY LIFE INTO A MUSICAL!" Len practically screamed.

Cul frowned "but we'd make so much money!"

"OUT! OUT, OUT, OUT!"

At this point, I was enjoying the show. Hell, his aunt might as well have a show. I had to hold in my laugh as she took 'out' as an invitation to go watch 'how I met my butler' on tv. I've seen it once before. Something about a kid named Ciel, and he got this demon butler guy who liked cats... I don't know, but I do know this was much to hilarious.

Len sighed, turning to me "do not," he repeated "DO NOT talk to her,"

"alright, alright I won't," I smiled.

"Good… I'll be staying at um… Kageito's… please don't need me," Len escaped the building, leaving me as bait for annoyance.

"oh Len do you have an- where's my Lenny?" Cul asked, walking over.

"Um… he left some stuff at school," I lied.

"Oh so he'll be back in a little!" She smiled.

"A-actually he had to grab his friend' stuff too! So he uh… he might stay there for the night!" I lied.

"Oh, then that gives us time to be girls! Let's go shopping!" So… I was dragged shopping. Draggin people away must run in the family.

"Oh my goodness!" Aunt Cul pulled a red dress from a clothes rack "wouldn't you look pretty in this?"

"I'm not sure red is my color…" I smiled.

"Oh red goes with everything," She said, throwing it in a bag.

"right, because that makes sense," I smiled, and nodded.

"of course it does, haven't you seen anyone with blood on them? Matches with everything sweetie!" She smiled.

Right, I forget… demons. Yeah, demons.

"Right, what was I thinking?" I laughed nervously.

"Oh yes, red is my favorite color, don't cha know?" She laughed.

"Of course it is! Who doesn't like red?" I laughed pitifully.

I'm bored.

Very.

Very.

Bored.

So, I followed Cul. She pointed out everything red. From hats to… well, a dead guy. I really am not getting used to any of this demon stuff. Are they all just full of blood lust? I'm starting to wish I could just fly away from all this madness. Unfortunately –and yes, I have checked- my wings still aren't able to work. I think I'll just have to be here for a while. Really, I don't have to worry about it much… do I? I mean, yeah, I'm an angel living among demons with the danger of being found out, and murdered. I mean… ok so I have a lot to worry about…

So, I was dragged home. Of course, Len was nowhere to be found. In so, I had to deal with Cul's cooking. Red velvet cake, strawberry shortcake, toast with strawberry jam. She doesn't even take into consideration what she should cook. She just made whatever had red in it! The lady needs help.

As soon as possible I escaped to my room, where I crashed onto my bed. I was seriously considering just climbing out the window! This lady was a living hell! How can Len even stand her… actually, I guess he can't… BEING HE LEFT ME WITH HER!

"Oh Rinny~! Please come out, an-," I couldn't hear the rest.

I was out my bedroom window, staring into the dark forest. I was waiting for my eyes to adjust. Until then I could only watch the illusions my eyes made. Creepy faces, and ghosts lurked in the dark. Of course, only in my stupid imagination.

Eventually, my eyes adjusted. I stood, and snuck away from the house. I found my way to Luka's house. I didn't exactly trust being with her for a night, but it had to be better than being with Cul, right?

I knocked on the door, gaining a warm welcome from my pink haired friend. I was pulled inside, shown a bunch of glassy-eyed dolls, and shown to the guest bedroom. I know one thing. I'm NOT sleeping tonight.

…

Kagami: …im sooo late. And I apologize! But hey, summer is coming up! Lots of free time, right?

And, yes. This chapter is VERY short. I know, and I apologize… again. I've had serious writers block so I've been forcing myself to write this throughout the weeks or month I've been writing. I will make a longer chapter, but seriously… WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS! And im sure most of you can agree.

Any ideas, comments, requests, etc, go ahead and give me a review.


	12. Planning

Guess what?~~ I got my inspiration back! Good for you guys! I got a really good idea for this chapter so I hope it makes up for all the days I've made you guys wait!

I don't own vocaloid.

…

While Rin was at Luka's house, Len was hiding out with Kageito. What he didn't know was that Kageito had taking a liking to little Rin. This was rare because he usually didn't like many people. He became very upset that Len just abandoned her with his crazy aunt.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Kageito scolded "you just left her behind! What if your aunt finds out what she is?"

"My aunt is to stupid," Len sighed, crashing onto the demon's couch "I don't see why you're so worried, she isn't even yours,"

"You talk like she's just an object," Kageito glared, and crossed his arms.

"She practically is. I own her," Len sighed, closing his eyes to relax.

"um, yeah. No wonder she hates you," Kageito knew perfectly well that the words coming out of his mouth were not true. He could see how Rin seemed to be very grateful of Len.

"she doesn't hate me," Len said.

Kageito –though he wouldn't say it- saw how Len seemed to ignore the girl, yet still seem fairly protective of her. So, he thought now would be a good time to try to see if what he thought was going on in Len's head was… well, going on in Len's head.

"Really? Well you wouldn't see how she looks at you anyway," Kageito sighed "being you ignore her so much. Hell, she looks scared of you,"

"she isn't scared," Len denied.

"Really?" Kageito tried once more.

"I'm pretty sure," Len sighed.

Truly, Kageito's words were making Len doubt. Of course, he wouldn't let him know that.

"Fine. I was going to tell you how to get on her good side, but since you seem so confident in yourself…" Kageito trailed off.

"why the hell would I ever do that?" Len asked.

Now, Kageito was the one doubting. He truly thought that Len may have some feeling for Rin, but it didn't seem like Len actually cared. Still, he continued to resume his search.

"So she might actually not just run off as soon as she grows wings. You may own her, but that doesn't mean you have permission to go to heaven and say 'hey, I'm just here to kidnap someone. No big,'" Kageito said.

"you've actually got a point for once," Len said, noting that she could very well sneak out, and fly off if her wings ever came back. Len sighed, finally giving in "what do you suggest?"

"Well one, you could go back there, and at least bring her here. Two, do something with her. ANYTHING. Eat dinner with her, take her somewhere other than school. Something," Kageito said.

"Right…," Len stood. "I guess you expect me to get her now then?"

"Now," Kageito smiled at his work. He finally got his answer. Len cared. Just a little bit at least.

Len though, found this annoying. He just wanted Kageito to shut the hell up. Still, he walked all the way back home. Just to find out… Rin was nowhere to be found. He walked into the kitchen, where he found Cul.

"Oh Len! You're back!" She clapped.

"Yeah. Where the hell is Rin?" He asked.

"Oh? I don't know. One moment she was here, and the next she was running away!" Cul laughed "wonder what she was in such a hurry for!"

Len didn't say anything; he was out the door by the time Cul had stopped running. Kageito's words got to him. They got him good. Could Rin have really run away? Questions such as that flew through his mind as he looked in a direction to her house. There were no signs of her running anywhere in that direction, and he doubted she'd be foolish enough to run there anyway. Where could she have run to? She doesn't know anyone besides Kageito, Rei, and- Luka! It hit Len just like that as he ran to her house.

Rin, at the moment, was looking at the many dolls Luka had made. It made her feel sick, but she didn't feel like turning her back on them was safe. She was staring as Len ran into the room.

"What the hell!?" Len shouted "why weren't you at the house!?"

Rin turned to him, "You left me with Cul. She was driving me crazy,"

Len thought for a moment before sighing "good reason," he grabbed her arm, said a quick goodbye to the confused Luka, and headed back to Kageito's.

In the middle of her getting dragged to Kageito's Len cell phone went off. He answered it as Rin was thinking how the hell they get a signal out here.

"what? You're kidding me!... Why do I have to attend!?... That's not a good reason! … you kn-..Fin-… I'LL GO!" Len angrily shut his phone, and put it in his pocket before continuing to drag Rin threw the forest "we're going somewhere tomorrow,"

"somewhere?" Rin asked curiously.

"Yes, and you are not to leave my side the entire time… got it!?" Len snapped.

"Got it!" Rin agreed.

Len had to go to a meeting tomorrow, but he had to bring Rin to hell for that. Not the best thing to do. Anybody there could find out about Rin's identity. He could leave her with someone, but he couldn't think of anyone he could really trust. He didn't actually want to take the chance with leaving her with Kageito, even though he seemed to have befriended her.

Len sighed as he entered Kageito's house. Rin curiously started looking around as soon as Len let go of her arm. Curiosity would be the end of that girl, Len was sure. He was greeted by a smirking Kageito, who was very happy with his work.

"So you found her!" Kageito smiled.

"Yeah, at Luka's house," Len glared.

"Oh? So I was right!" Kageito chuckled.

"No," Len said plainly.

"No?" Kageito questioned.

"She simply ran from Cul. No plans of running away," Len said.

"Really? Let's see how she feels in a year, or so. You might as well put her on a collar the way you drag her around,"

Len was getting very angry at his friend, but Kageito didn't actually know he was taking it so far.

"I do that so she doesn't get in anymore trouble!" Len snapped.

If Kageito wasn't a demon, he would have flinched. Len straightened.

"We're leaving for a meeting tomorrow. We may be in hell for a day, or two," Len said as he walked away from the shadow.

Now, Kageito didn't want to do much that would harm the girl in any way, but it seemed like Len was doing exactly that. He was taking the girl? The idiot!

Len sighed as he sat on the couch next to Rin who had turned on the TV minutes before. This girl was troublesome. Really, when they were about to make the deal, he tried to make himself scarier than he really was. He didn't want the girl at all. He even wanted to turn around, but the moment he thought of it a slight pain in his head came. Really, Rin needed to follow orders. If not, he'd have to punish her somehow. Maybe… take some freedom away? Confine her to her room? In his pocket was he soul. Right there, right now he could give it back, and act like nothing ever happened.

For some reason, he didn't want to. He himself didn't know why. Maybe he just didn't want to feel the pain of those headaches that were currently pounding in his head. Len didn't notice that the girl next to him had somehow fallen asleep during his thoughts until her head fell onto his lap. Not that it's surprising. She didn't get any sleep at Luka's house, not with the dolls staring at her the entire time.

Len couldn't think of any way to avoid Rin being found out at the meeting. He had no idea whatsoever. He didn't want her anywhere near Kageito either. He was very upset with Kageito at the moment. Len sighed, and brushed hair out of Rin's face.

Maybe Kageito was right. Maybe he should take Rin out sometime, or spend a dinner with her, or take the time to talk to her, or something.

…he'd think it over later. Maybe at the meeting.

…

Kagami: soo, how was the chapter? Let me know!


	13. Meeting

Kagami: new chapter!

I don't own vocaloid

…

Len was sitting at a long table, along with numerous other demons. Rin sat next to him, not saying a word, and not making eye contact. Len was only half listening to the meeting, he was occupying his thoughts with what to do with Rin. He thought of punishments first. Those came easier. He decided that locking her in her room, or giving her a nightmare would be a good punishment. Of course, last time she had a nightmare didn't go to well, so that might not be his go-to punishment.

"Len, are you aware of the angels circling the area of Japan?" someone asked, gaining Len's attention.

Len sighed "Yes, I am well aware,"

"so what do you suggest?" the person asked.

Len glanced at Rin before answering "Easy. Execution, torture, remind the angels who they're messing with" Rin stiffened slightly.

The person smirked "that's what we like to hear," he then continued the meeting.

Now Len continued thinking. He could take her to a theatre, there was a fairly popular one only an hour away from the house. of course they could go to an aquarium, or a beach much closer. Kaito offered the idea of eating together. So, maybe he could make a dinner tonight? In the hotel?

Len sighed, and the meeting ended for the day. He stood, grabbing Rin's arm, and starting to lead her back to the hotel.

"excuse me! Len!" someone shouted from behind.

Len turned, seeing Taito, one of the demons at the meeting.

"What do you want?" Len asked, holding Rin's arm slightly tighter.

"I was just wondering about this girl ya got here, why did you bring her to the meeting?" he asked, leaning forward slightly to look at Rin.

"I believe my business is my business," Len said to the demon in front of him.

"quite protective of this girl then, huh?" he laughed "you know if you have a girlfriend you could just say so! It's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"she's not my- you know what. Sure, she's my girlfriend. Come on Rin, let's get to the hotel," Len said, pulling Rin away from Taito to avoid further conversation. The longer they stayed, the larger the chance Rin could be found out.

Len sighed as they arrived into the hotel. They officially survived the first day. Now, Len had to make this 'dinner' he was planning.

"How long do we have to stay here again?" Rin questioned.

"Only two more nights," Len answered, walking into the kitchen.

Rin sighed, shrugged, and then walked into the living room to watch TV.

Meanwhile, Len had a bowl of dreams to the side. That would be his actual meal –something that would actually affect his hunger- he had realized with Rin, he didn't take the time to actually collect any dreams, or souls for that matter. He sighed, and started making the meal. It was going to be eggs. Len honestly didn't care what he was making. Eggs were fairly simple, and didn't take much time. food was food.

Rin was actually surprised when she smelled the food. She didn't think Len actually would make any food. Really, it wasn't necessary. Still, she sat at the table as Len served the eggs.

"why did you make food?" Rin asked, starting to eat.

Len shrugged "felt like it,"

Rin did not believe that.

"ok…" she sighed.

After a few minutes, the awkward atmosphere became unbearable. Rin just wanted to go to bed at this point.

"Um…" she said, breaking the awkward silence "do I have to go to every meeting?"

"Well, yes. With no one here to watch you –that I can trust- I can't say some demon won't just walk in, capable of telling who the hell you are, and kill you," Len explained.

"You don't trust me~?"

The two turned to the window "Gumo!?"

Len stood up, angry "what the hell are you doing here?"

"hm~ I was just passing by, and heard you talking, so I climbed through the window," he smiled.

"Uh huh, you heard us from the 17th floor?" Len questioned.

"yes, I was climbing the side of the building, but that's not important. If your so worried about Rinny here," he walked over, and put an arm around her shoulder "I'd be happy to watch her for you!"

Len glared "hands off,"

Gumo backed away "possessive are we?"

"You must be crazy if you think I'd ever leave her with you," Len glared.

Really, Rin didn't think it was the worst idea. Gumo may be a bit of a stalker, but so far he hasn't done anything else.

"Call me crazy!" Gumo smiled.

Len absolutely hated this guy "Get out of our hotel room. Now,"

Gumo pouted "Aw, but I wanted to babysit Rinny~!"

"yeah well she isn't a baby," Len glared.

"Then why do you always keep her in sight? I'm sure she can handle herself,"

"yeah? You obviously haven't seen what she's gotten herself into!" Len laughed.

"That's why you should take my advice. You need to train her in combat, or else she's a sitting duck," Gumo tried to persuade.

"just get out," Len sighed.

Gumo shrugged, waved goodbye to Rin, and jumped right out the window.

"U-," Rin started.

"Just go to bed. Ok?" Len sighed, frustrated.

"alright" Rin sighed, and went to her room. She lay down, and went to sleep.

Len cleaned off the table, and decided to go to bed as well. The day was frustrating, and the thought of it ending was bliss. The thought of it restarting tomorrow was hell. If he could find anyway to leave early, he would grab Rin, go home, and relax for rest of the week!

Rin didn't mind the meeting too much. She'd sit, listen, and relax the entire time. No one talked to her, or asked her questions. Still, she preferred the safety of the house, and would be happy to be out of hell. Rin also wanted Len to listen to Gumo. It would be nice to know she may stand a chance against a demon, or be somewhat safe when she walked out the door… maybe asking him when they got back home was a good idea… then again with his temper it may not…

…

Kagami: okey dokey. So, what do you guys think about the chapter? I'm pretty satisfied with what I did. It's short though…I don't like that very much…


	14. Agreement

Kagami: I made a mistake in the last chapter. I put 'Taito' in when I meant 'Meito', I will fix it soon after this chapter is uploaded.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Len was with Rin at the second meeting. It was a simple continuation of the first. He started to wonder why he was here in the first place; he hadn't done his job since he took Rin's soul; being bringing her along to kill angels would probably mentally scar her, and being the incident would probably bring in more demons, she may get killed in the process.

After the meeting Len, and Rin walked out of the building, and were once more confronted by Meito.

"I see you brought your girlfriend again! Isn't that just sweet~? Bit protective of you isn't he, lil' lady!" Meito smiled at Rin.

Len was very aggravated with the man in front of them.

"Oh, and might I say, Len. She's quite the catch, I applaud you!" Meito gave Len a thumbs up.

Len was VERY aggravated. Rin didn't say anything, but only because Len had told her not to say anything to anyone.

"O-," just as Meito was about to make a third remark, Len finally snapped.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Len finally said.

"Oh? No? Then why do you drag her around everywhere?" Meito asked.

"None of your business. Just quit talking to us!" Len said, starting to drag Rin off.

"Hm. How curious," Meito smiled as he walked away from the scene.

Len sighed, and quickly took Rin back to their hotel room before anything else could possibly annoy him.

"I don't like that guy," Rin stated as they arrived, walking to the couch, and turning on the TV "he's annoying"

"Agreed," Len sighed, joining her on the couch.

Rin started looking for a good show to watch, noting that everything on the TV seemed to be a horror movie. Len though, was paying less attention to what was on TV, and more to the footsteps coming from their kitchen. A thief? Murderer? As Rin finally found a show to watch, the footsteps became louder as Gumo entered the room.

"You again!? How did you get in this time!?" Len asked the annoying boy.

"Ah, didn't you notice? Your door wasn't locked!" Gumo smiled.

"That doesn't give you permission to come in!" Len snapped.

"Well maybe you should remember lock your door if you don't want people walking in," Gumo shrugged.

Len sighed "thank god we're going home tomorrow… I can't stand much more of this,"

"Aw, leaving so soon? Ah, no worries! I'll visit!" Gumo smiled.

"Get out!" Len snapped, pointing to the door.

Gumo shrugged, "Okay, bye bye Rinny~!" he said, walking out the door with a big smile plastered on his face.

"oh… I'm gonna kill him some day," Len sighed.

"I think he's kinda funny," Rin said "we leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, last day. Buy your souvenirs," He answered with a slight laugh.

"Can we buy something? Before we leave?" Rin requested.

"Sure, I'd love to remember this terribly boring meeting," He smiled.

Rin was surprised to see Len not stressed, annoyed, or worried. He was actually joking.

"You should smile more," Rin said, gaining a confused look from Len.

"What?" Len asked, confused by what she meant.

"You never smile. You're always so grumpy, and you don't have to drag me around everywhere I can walk perfectly well," Rin explained.

"Well if you were less troublesome I wouldn't have to worry," Len crossed his arms.

"WELL if you gave me at least SOME freedom, and didn't leave me with your crazy aunt I wouldn't be so troublesome!" Rin crossed her arms also.

It was silent for a moment before Len answered with a "If I gave you freedom what would you do with it?"

Rin thought for a second "I could visit Luka sometimes, or go into the town to shop, or go to a restaurant, or something fun! I don't like staying in the house all day,"

"I guess..." Len sighed "That's reasonable"

Suddenly Gumo came into the room "And I have the perfect thing!" he walked over to the two, dropped a ring on Rin's lap, and a keychain on Len's.

"What in hell is this?" Len sighed, holding up the keychain as Rin picked up the ring.

"A keychain, and a ring! Magically connected so the holder of the keychain will always be able to tell what the holder of the ring is doing! Commonly used with slaves, prisoners, and lovers with no trust for each other!" Gumo explained with his huge grin.

"Ok, thanks. Now get the hell out," Len glared.

"OR, second option… I babysit Rinny for you! Come on, please~?" Gumo begged as Len pushed him towards the door.

"No," Len said plainly as he kicked Gumo out, and shut the door.

Rin was admiring the surprisingly pricy looking ring.

Len sighed "I guess he did have something useful…"

"So can I? I can leave the house?" Rin asked, excited.

"Yeah… but you have to tell me where you're going first, and if I disapprove don't try to sneak o-," Len was interrupted when Rin jumped up from where she was sitting on the couch, and hugged him.

"Thank you!" Rin said before pulling away, and going to her room. She then put the ring on her finger, and started counting the seconds to when they could go back home.

Len stood there for a second, slightly shocked. Hey, at least he would have more time to collect souls, and continue working. He only hoped he wouldn't have to go after her. Maybe he could give her a gun, or some sort of self defense.

…

Kagami: hm… this seemed much longer when I was writing it…


	15. Competition

Kagami: ok, it's been a while... also, i'm using a different computer that doesn't have microsoft word so im using previous chapter documents to write this on fanfiction so, sorry about any terrible grammar.

i dont own vocaloid

...

Rin, and Len had returned to their home. Len, who was exhausted thanks to the meetings, had crashed on the couch to watch some TV. Rin, on the other hand was ready to put this key chain, and ring thing to use. She walked to the door, and shouted "I'm going out!" of course, Len came walking to the door

"To where?" he asked.

"I was going to go to the mall. Walk around a bit, maybe buy something," Rin smiled.

Len raised an eyebrow "You have money?"

"Yes, Gumo gave me some. I could buy you something, if you want," Rin said.

Len thought for a moment "I'd like to have a new watch. Mine stopped over the time of the meeting" Len rolled up his sleeve, and tapped the watch that didn't move. The time was also completely off.

"Alright," Rin smiled, heading out the door.

"And don't buy anything you don't really need!" Len called before shutting the door.

Rin smiled as she headed to the mall. Gumo had given her around seventy dollars. She felt Gumo was very nice, though Len certainly didn't agree.

Rin walked into the mall, looking through store windows. Most things didn't catch her eyes. Shampoos, and fragrances, and makeup weren't of her interest. What did catch her eye was a cute little doll in a shop window. It wore a white dress with a pink shawl over her arms, and a matching white sun hat with another pink sash around it. It had a small smile, and closed eyes with a slight pink blush. The blond hair was short, much like her own. She looked to buy it, but the price was higher than she thought. She probably wouldn't have enough money to buy a watch for Len. She walked away, and headed into a store selling various watches. She was sad to see the cheapest watch was sixty dollars.

Rin took the watch, and walked to the cashier. She then payed, and then started heading home. Still, she couldn't help, but think of that doll. Really, she never liked dolls very much, but this looked just like one her mother gave her for her eighth birthday. When she got back to the house, Len seemed to be asleep on the couch.

"Len?" Rin leaned on the couch arm "Len, wake up"

"Wha- OW!" Len woke up, and as he sat up he actually hit his head on Rin's.

"Ow..." Rin rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry," Len sighed "what do you want?"

Rin held out a box with the watch in it "I bought you the watch"

"Oh thanks, what did you get?" Len asked, taking the watch, and putting it on his wrist.

Rin shrugged "couldn't find anything I like"

Rin walked away, and Len questioned her odd behavior. She seemed more like he was at the meeting. Bored, and unemotional. If Len knew anything, it was that Rin obviously had something on her mind; and if he knew anything about minds, they usually are connected with dreams. So, soon enough he'd know what's up. So, he brushed it off for now, and adjusted the watch to the correct time before getting up, and turning the TV off.

Then suddenly, a rude guest walked in "hey, what's wrong with Rin?"

"Gumo, why the hell are you in my house!?" Len yelled.

"Sheesh, I followed your friend here! Ya don't gotta be so loud," Gumo shrugged.

"Hey Len did you get last nights homework?" Kageito walked into the room.

Len sighed "No. I've been at a meeting the past few days! How could you possibly not remember that!? And we have the same classes!"

"Damn you're grumpy," Kageito said "well if you don't know the homework, i'll just be leaving mr. grumpy"

"Good, take Gumo while your at it," Len said "I'm going to to work now"

"With Rin at home? No way you're leaving her here," Kageito chuckled.

"Actually I am. For once Gumo wasn't an idiot, and gave Rin and I something useful," Len sighed, heading towards the door as Kageito followed.

"Really? Wow, been a while. Since you got little Rinny deaths have gone down," Kageito said, almost in awe.

"Yeah I know," Len sighed "now excuse me I've got a few people to give dreams to"

With that Len started towards the city, and Kageito went home. Of course, Gumo wasn't one to listen to Len very much. He smiled, throwing on a bracelet. He then went to find Rin. He only had to stay with her for a moment. She was in her room, sitting on her bed, and holding a music box.

"Hey Rin!" Gumo smiled "feelin' any better?"

"How did you know i was upset?" Rin asked, confused "did you use some thingy to read my mind, or something?"

Gumo laughed "Not exactly. You just make it so obvious, Rin is usually quite optimistic. Now Rin is negative, and gloomy"

"Oh. I'm just kind of disappointed, sorry," Rin sighed.

Gumo smiled "Rin doesn't have to be sorry. Rin can be upset if she needs to"

"...are you going to quit talking like that?" Rin asked, slightly annoyed.

"Not until Rin is happy~," Gumo smiled.

Rin smiled, and laughed slightly "I don't see why Len thinks your so bad!"

Gumo stopped smiling "But Rin, I'm a demon. Demons are usually bad news," he tried to explain.

"But you seem nice enough,"

Gumo sighed, wondering how he could explain it. He decided being straight forward would be best "I murdered my younger sister. Shredded her to bits then walked out the door, shot the dog, and didn't look back"

Rin stood there, shocked for a moment "really?"

Gumo put his hands behind his head, and laid back onto the bed "her name was Gumi, she was my twin sister, but I absolutely hated her. She was so annoying. Later that day my dad shot me at the park"

Rin stared at Gumo, knowing that stuff like this DID make demons demons, but she was still partially new to this.

"Well I gotta get going. Had some selling to do," Gumo stood up, and walked out of the room; leaving Rin to think about what he said. He then looked at the bracelet. With that small look, the bracelet gave Gumo the exact reason of Rin's troubles "A little doll? Really?" Gumo shrugged, and headed to the mall to buy it.

Later that day, Len had come home to see Rin asleep; just as planned. He slipped into her room, and placed a hand on her cheek.

"a doll from her mother..." Len muttered "I guess that's a reasonable reason to be so upset"

Len left the room, deciding that if it would really help, he'd buy it the next day. It could be a praise. Of course, it seemed to be quite useless. It would just sit on a shelf, and collect dust. Still, the slight sentimental value of the replacement doll could be good for Rin. Right, he'd just have to buy it as soon as the stores open the next day.

...

The next day Len had left to go buy the doll, and Rin woke up to knocking on the door. She answered it to see a smiling Gumo.

"What do you want?" Rin asked.

"Just wanted to give you a gift," Gumo said, holding out a box.

"Another magical thing?" Rin sighed, taking the top off the box, and starting to pull out the tissue paper covering the gift.

"Not exactly~" Gumo chimed.

Rin pulled out the tissue paper, and gasped when she saw the doll. She picked it up, and put the box aside "how did you know I wanted this?"

"Hm~ I can just read you," Gumo smiled.

Then Len walked in, and saw Rin holding the doll as he held an exact copy behind his back "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just felt that little Rin here was upset, so i bought her this cute little doll!" Gumo smiled "look how happy she is!"

Len glared at Gumo, and threw the doll he had bought into the bushes "she looks ecstatic... now get out!" Len grabbed Gumo's arm, and pulled him out of the house. He then locked Gumo out.

"Len, look. It looks exactly like the one my mother bought me when I was younger!" Rin smiled. Len couldn't help, but smile too.

Still, he felt the need to top Gumo's gift.

...

Kagami: it's been a while since I've been able to write an entire chapter in a day! Ah, the feel of accomplishment.


	16. Winning?

Kagami: I don't own vocaloid.

…

Len sat down at the kitchen table, just eating some souls he had collected last night. It was two days later, and Rin was still walking around with that damned doll. She decided that today she would go to the store to buy a shelf for the thing. Still, Len just got angry when he saw it. He'd hate to see it on display in his own home. He had to top that thing, and then throw it out somewhere. Say it got 'misplaced or something'. Yeah, that'd probably work.

"Len, I'm going out!" Rin shouted from the door as she slipped on her shoes.

"Be careful!" Len shouted back, standing up.

He waited until he heard the door close, and for her to get out of sight. He had to find SOMETHING. Families leave little things on graves; sometimes. Toy cars for young boys, flowers… maybe something could have been left on her grave.

Len smiled, his plan might just be perfect. An original is better than some stupid copy! Len hurried to the grave yard. He has to get whatever he would be getting just before Rin gets home. He looked around at the graves. Finding Rin's last name, and looking around. Seems a lot of her family had been buried in this graveyard…

Len finally found the grave. He crouched down, looking at the items littered there. The flowers placed there were wilting, a picture frame had been shattered. Len picked up the picture, moving off the broken glass, and taking the picture out. Rin stood next to a younger girl, in front of what must have been the father, and mother. It was perfect…. Sort of. It wasn't a cute doll. It could actually be heart breaking to look at… he folded the picture, placing it in his pocket.

He searched for another item, two is better than one anyway. Yet he couldn't find anything in a good condition. Some things were even covered in dirt… of course it wasn't like things couldn't be cleaned. He brushed away some dirt, looking for something useful. Then he felt something soft, and picked up a doll. It was almost identical to the one Rin had been walking around with; besides the fact it looked faded, and was very dirty. He stood up, having been satisfied with his findings. He got home quickly, going to the kitchen, and trying to get as much dirt off it, and stains out of it.

He heard the door open; Rin was home. He quickly took a towel, soaking up the water in the doll as Rin walked in.

"So I got the shelf, but I have to build it. I already bought the hammer, and nails. I don't really know how though…" Rin trailed off, wondering what Len was fiddling with at the sink "what exactly are you doing?"

"Close your eyes," Len said, not turning around as he continued finishing up the faded, and slightly stained doll.

"Okay…?" Rin closed her eyes.

Len turned around, walking so he stood directly in front of the girl. He picked up her hand, and placed the doll in it "okay, open them"

Rin opened her eyes, looking at the doll similar to the one she had in her room "um…"

"It's the one your mother gave you. It was on your tomb, and…" Len searched through his pockets before holding up the picture, "this was there also"

Rin looked at the doll, and as she took the picture she didn't quite know what to do, but all Len knew is that she wasn't smiling.

"You don't like it?" Len asked.

"No, I do… but…"

"…but?"

"…I don't know. Mixed emotions, I guess," Rin shrugged.

"Is one of those emotions happy?" Len asked.

"…No. These make me kind of sad…" Rin said, placing them on the kitchen table.

"Sad?" Len realized he did the exact opposite of topping a gift.

Gumo gave her a cute doll, that was almost like what her mother gave, but Len's gifts just mocked her. 'you're dead. You can never see your family again'.

"Yeah. Sad," Rin sniffled, "but thanks anyway. It's the thought that counts"

No one actually likes that phrase… Len really didn't like it. Len hadn't been in this situation before. Envy was bubbling inside, ready to burst. He was going to kill Gumo for just finding out what was wrong with Rin before he himself could. He should have known that the items would bring back memories.

Len sat on the couch, silently listening as Rin built the shelf in the hall. He was going to cheer her up this time, not Gumo. He sighed, realizing the time. He had to go work.

When Len returned home, Rin had gone to bed. Len walked down the hall, glancing at the shelf with both dolls, and the picture on it. Len turned, and walked into her room. He looked down at the girl on the bed, crouching down to see her face. She didn't look comfortable, but Len shrugged it off. He wondered what kind of dream would make her happy. Last time her had done this, she wanted snow. Dreams can influence behavior, but he had never cared enough to know what would do what.

Len touched Rin's forehead, out of curiosity if she already was dreaming. She was, but from what he saw she wasn't having the best time. It was a nightmare. Len didn't even take time to look at what the nightmare was, he automatically changed it. He stood up, leaving Rin to do whatever in snowy field. He then continued to his own bedroom, giving up on even trying to compete with Gumo. Nothing he did helped, and at this point he was too tired to care.

The next morning, Len walked to the kitchen, ready to eat some souls. He grabbed the black bag from his pocket, and took a few out. He then placed them in his mouth, swallowing them whole. He sighed, still feeling like he needed to beat Gumo. He closed his eyes, sighing at the frustration. Only to gain a pleasant surprise. Arm's wrapped around Len from behind, and Rin was the obvious owner.

"Thank you," She said.

Len smiled, he won. Gumo lost, and he was going to rub it in his face later.

…

Kagami: well, more like a tie really, but oh well!


End file.
